Los recuerdos de los que fuimos privados
by Kaito J
Summary: Tras de que su madre comenzara un estado de gravidez, la señora Vivian García-Shapiro ha tenido que dejar a Isabella en la casa de la familia Flynn-Fletcher. Isabella ahora vive (temporalmente) con el chico que le gusta. Inspirado más no calcado del excelente trabajo de Angelus19 u sam-ely-ember Phinbella x2
1. El transportainador de Doofenshmirtz

Hemos regresado.

Disclaimer: la propiedad de Phineas and Ferb es privada, y nada de lo que aquí pueden leer es de nuestra propiedad ni hemos de obtener dinero por esto. Siendo nosotros dos escritores de deconstrucciones literarias solo ganamos cuando los lectores nos apoyan y sienten el deseo de criticar, felicitar o reclamar por más contenido.

Disclaimer 2: Los personajes de Kaito y Kaede son personajes de dos personas reales que buscan darles un rato de entretenimiento. Por lo que sentirse ofendido o atacado por ambos o cualquiera de los dos van en contra de nuestro objetivo principal.

Disclaimer 3: Los omakes presentados en esta...

-¿Puedes detenerte, Kaito? ¡No hace falta que aclares más cosas aqui!

-Si, lo sé. Es que de que me encarrero no hay quien me detenga. Regresamos a esta pagina. Para quienes nos seguian en la otra pagina de orrigen español (de España) me temo que no pude publicar en ella por que no existía el campo de Phineas y Ferb. Después de casi tres meses (creo) de no publicar nada, he decidido comenzar con este fic. Me temo que es demasiado para mi comparar mi propia creatividad con la que tiene el equipo creativo de Disney para la increible y epica espontaneidad de Phineas y Ferb, pero trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Es posible que me tarde en subir capitulos por que es necesario que estos sean aún más grandes de lo que acostumbro publicar, por lo que pido paciencia. Entregandoles el inicio.

El Portalinador de Doofenshmirtz

La ciudad de Danville, un lugar excitante si vives en los suburbios, donde la acción parece estar a la orden del día. Dos son los epicentros de acción en este lugar, siendo el principal el provocado por la familia Flynn-Fletcher. Desde la construcción de la montaña rusa en toda el área limítrofe, los hermanos Phineas y Ferb han sido una atracción propia de los suburbios, al grado de encontrar seguido gente acampando en su patio para saber qué clase de concierto darán, aunque pocas veces lo hacen en el patio.

Ese día de verano comenzó como cualquier otro. Los chicos despertaban en sus camas con su invento oculto: la catapulta para despertar. Apenas sonaba el despertador, los chicos oprimían el botón del mismo, lo que además accionaba una chispa que activaba la catapulta, lanzándolos medio metro para que cayeran de pie.

–¡Es un fabuloso día, Ferb! No puedo esperar para… ¿Ferb? –Phineas buscó en los alrededores a su hermano, encontrándolo de cabeza cerca con la espalda a la pared–. Vaya, Debemos revisar tu catapulta. Debe estar muy tensa.

–No, así me despierto yo.

–¡Súper! ¡Debería probarlo algún día! ¿Por qué esperar? Si no te molesta me recostaré un instante en tu cama.

Phineas saltó a la cama de su hermano y presionó el botón de su despertador, saliendo disparado hacia la pared, estrellándose en una colchoneta que Ferb colocaba allí para evitar dar de lleno a la pared.

–¡Genial! No hay mucho dolor, el muro es suave y siento la sangre subiendo a mi cerebro, activando mis… Ferb, ya sé he voy a hacer el próximo mes.

Habitación de Candace

– …Claro que no te quedaría ese estilo de cabello, de por si a veces pareces caricatura japonesa, si te cortas el cabello tan corto y rebelde terminarás como una de esas colegialas japonesas de las caricaturas que ve Baljeet.

Candace tenía un nuevo look, lo que motivó a su amiga Stacy a cambiar el suyo también. Había cortado un poco su cabello, dejando la misma terminación en las puntas con un vuelo ligero. Curioso era saber que antes no se sujetaba el cabello con algo diferente a una presilla o una diadema, y ahora solía usar una dona para sujetarse de vez en cuando el cabello. Linda, su madre, sentía

–Es lo que yo digo, Stacy, si no te has dado cuenta, muchas personas son bastante prejuiciosas. Solo porque eres japonesa no significa que realmente debes verte como una colegiala japonesa…

–Candace, soy una colegiala japonesa.

–No me estás entendiendo, no quiero que la gente te tome por un estereotipo racista. Es como si Jeremi se pusiera un Tartán, o Ferb un traje sastre y un bombin. No soy tonta, Stacy, he visto las caricaturas.

–Demasiadas, diría yo.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

–Nada.

–Candace, hora de desayunar.

–Te llamo más tarde, mamá ya preparó la comida.

–De acuerdo. Cuídate le los estereotipos americanos, Candace. No te vistas de ciclista en tu vida.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –(Beep Beep)–. ¡Me colgó!

Abajo en la cocina.

Una visita llegó ese día, visita que estaría durmiendo en casa de la familia por una temporada. La señora Vivian García-Shapiro apareció en la puerta cuando la señora Linda Flynn atendió al timbre.

–Vivian, hola. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Bueno, sucedió. Al final tendré que viajar a México para ayudar a mi madre un tiempo mientras mis hermanos estarán de viaje de negocios. Sé que es muy repentino, pero quería saber si fuera posible que Isabella se quedara con ustedes un tiempo.

–¿Qué no puede viajar contigo?

–Si puede, es solo que Isabella es alérgica a los pavorreales, y mi madre tiene más aves en su casa que metros cuadrados su terreno. Ama demasiado a los gatos. ¿Podría quedarse aquí un mes o dos?

–Bueno, no estoy segura si… –Isabella miraba a la señora Flynn con unos poderosos ojos de lindura, la misma mirada linda que arruinara los planes de un conquistador cósmico y descompusiera con su presencia un aparato de Phineas. Quizás una mirada tanto o más poderosa que la mirada cósmica del gato con botas (El gato con botas y los tres diablos)–. Que rayos, estará bien. De cualquier modo Phineas y Ferb estarán felices de recibirla.

–Muchas gracias, linda. Anda, ve a darles la noticia a tus amigos anfitriones.

Isabella abrazó a Linda un momento y luego salió corriendo a la cocina. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, no pudo con la emoción y se respaldó en el muro haciendo un codazo a sus espaldas, apretando el puño, los ojos y dejando escapar un satisfactorio "SI" en un susurro ahorgado.

–Voy a dormir en la misma casa que Phineas. Creí que eso no sucedería hasta nuestra luna de miel.

–¡Hola Isabella!

–¡AAAAHH!

–¿Qué estas hacieeeendo?

–¡Phineas! ¡Me asustaste!

–¿Te asusto? De haberlo sabido me hubiese puesto un disfraz en esa casa de los sustos cuando tenías hipo. Dime, ¿Ya desayunaste?

–No, aún no.

–Entonces acompáñame, hay cereal en la cocina…

–Phineas, tengo algo que decirte.

–¿No te gusta el cereal? Mamá puede hacerte huevos.

–No, descuida. El cereal será suficiente. Pasa que mi madre estará fuera del país por uno o dos meses.

–¡¿Te vas?! ¡No puedes irte!

–¿Te molesta que me vaya?

–¿No debería? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! Si te vas, no encontraremos inspiración para nuestros inventos, ni buscaremos superar retos.

–¡Oh, Phineas! ¡Me halagas! Pero no me iré. Necesito dormir aquí en tu casa, tu mamá me ofreció que me quedara aquí como invitada, y yo estoy encantada de vivir aquí, contiiiiiuuuuuuu familia

–Bueno, si ese es el caso, construiremos una habitación para recibirte. Ferb…

–Ven Isabella –intervino la señora Flynn tomando a Isabella por los hombros–. Te guiaré a tu habitación.

Al verla retirarse, Phineas permaneció callado observando cómo su madre se llevaba a Isabella. Dando la vuelta se dirigió a Ferb con un poco de desánimo.

–Cierto, la habitación para invitados –Phineas levantó la cabeza y se auto motivó con todas las energías del mundo–. Bueno, aún podemos adornarla a su gusto.

Habitación de invitados – cuarto temporal de Isabella.

–Esta es la habitación de invitados. La usamos cuando mis padres o suegros vienen a visitarnos por un tiempo, pero eso pasa una vez al año.

–Le agradezco me haya recibido, señora Fynn-fletcher.

–Descuida, cielo. No es la habitación más espaciosa, pero Ferb parece saber acomodar las cosas en su lugar.

El lugar parecía ordenado, con un tapiz azul con rosas blancas, una alfombra bien aspirada y limpia color verde pasto y algunos muebles de madera. Había dos camas, considerando que eran para los abuelos de Phineas y Ferb, lo que pronto Isabella pensó en cambiar un poco.

–¡Es hermoso! Elegante, no muy exagerado, espacioso… Es una muy hermosa habitación.

–No ví que trajeras maletas. ¿Acaso tu madre te dejó las llaves de tu casa?

–No, si traje maletas.

–Aquí están las maletas, Isabella –Phineas y Ferb entraron con un carrito rojo arrastrando las maletas.

–Cierto, allí están. Es increíble que subieran con el carrito las escaleras, pero ¿qué más da? Supongo que aún no has desayunado. Hay cereal en la cocina, y si gustan, les preparo huevos.

–Gracias, señora Flynn-Fletcher.

–Nos vemos abajo.

–Genial, dos meses viviendo juntos, en la misma casa. Pocas veces me imaginé algo así sin ser un tiempo compartido en la playa.

–¡¿Te imaginabas viviendo en la misma casa conmigo?!

–Claro, aunque creí que sería para la universidad. Ya sabes, el mismo dormitorio.

–Oh, ya veo (Y que esperabas, Isabella, si es Phineas).

–¡Oye! ¿Y Perry?

Perry, el ornitorrinco, se desliza por la casa en su modo Ornitorrinco. Al estar cerca de una puerta se pone en pie y se pone el sombrero, abre la puerta…

–¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás Perry! –Phineas toma a su mamífero semi acuático en brazos. Perry logró ocultar su sombrero antes de ser visto–. Es increíble que te desaparezcas tanto. Dos años en nuestra familia y aun no entiendo a dónde vas a parar.

–TRRRRRRR!

–Vale, si quieres caminar un rato no lo discutiré contigo. Solo ten cuidado con los escalones. Tuvimos que modificarlos para subir el carrito.

Perry salió de la habitación de invitados frustrado para ingresar en el pasadizo oculto allí adentro, lo que lo obligó a usar el otro pasadizo de emergencia: un filo de escaleras eterno hacia el subsuelo. Allí ya le esperaba el mayor monograma en su monitor enorme. Perry llegó agitado y arrastrándose a su silla.

–Buen día agente P, lamento que no hayas podido disfrutar de nuestro nuevo portal. Descansa un poco mientras escuchas nuestra misión. Al parecer el Dr. Doofenshmirtz ha estado trabajando en un aparato que luce similar al otrodimensionador al que te enfrentaste antes. Hemos descubierto que posiblemente planee viajar a otra dimensión, tal como lo hizo hace un año. Pensamos que no puede ser posible, pues le borramos la memoria. Hemos enviado a Peter el panda para evitar que termine de construirla, ya que recordamos que fueron tus amos quienes lograron que funcionara la última vez. Es por eso que el día de hoy es necesario que mantengas a tus amos lejos de Doof, y pase lo que pase jamás les pierdas el rastro. Mayor Monograma, fuera.

En un saludo marcial, Perry se dio la vuelta, recordando por donde vino y por donde debía regresar. Volvió su mirada asustado a la pantalla del mayor.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¡Oh, claro! Carl, revisa si todos los chicos siguen en la habitación.

–Al parecer están desayunando, señor.

–Ya escuchaste, agente P. Que tengas suerte en tu día libre.

Cocina

Candace se enteraba por parte de su madre lo ocurrido con Isabella en casa.

–…Entonces Isabella vivirá con nosotros un tiempo.

–Ya veo. Supongo que debe ser difícil vivir un rato sin tu madre.

–Bueno, la voy a extrañar, pero solo será un mes. Además, vivir con ustedes será increíble.

–Claro, con todos nosotros y no solo con…

–Candace, te llama Jeremi por teléfono.

–¡Ya vuelvo!

Isabella sintió que le regresaba la vida cuando Candace atendía a las palabras de su padre. Disfrutando de su desayuno miraba a Phineas revisando las caricaturas del periódico. Ferb la observaba mientras comía, pensando en lo que ella posiblemente estaría pensando, y Perry se presentó a la mesa, atendido casi de inmediato por la señora Flynn.

–Oh, Perry. Ten, desayuna con nosotros, pequeño.

–TRRRRRG.

–De nada, pequeño. Es curioso, esta mañana lo hemos visto demasiado. Casi podría jurar que nunca está en casa. ¿A dónde se irá todo el tiempo?

–Quien sabe, tal vez no haga gran cosa más que quedarse en un sitio oculto –dijo Phineas sin desviar la mirada de su periódico.

–Sí, tienes razón. –Linda tomó su bolso

Bueno, ya que no se me ocurre algo que hacer hoy.

–¿Qué no se te ocurre algo? Phineas, eres el idealista por excelencia.

–No es para tanto. Es solo que estoy bloqueado. Tal vez si vamos de paseo algo vendrá a mi cabeza. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos al centro comercial?

–¡Claro!

Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados!

–Hola Amo. ¿Qué está haciendo?

–¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿De dónde sacaste esa frase tan infantil? ¿Cuándo he hecho algo diferente a construir inadores.

–Ayer visitaste a la ama Vanessa.

–Cierto, pero… No me molestes, Norm. Perry puede estar a punto de…

CLACK

–¡Si, esa es la señal! ¡Aha, te atrapé…! ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres Peter el Panda! –Peter el panda estaba atrapado en una jaula hecha para la figura un poco más esbelta que pertenece a Perry, por lo que Peter parecía más un Guzzim (Picar a Guzzim con una bara) que a un panda en realidad–. Pero pero pero no entiendo, se supone que Perry es quien está tras de mis actos criminales, es decir ¿Qué está haciendo Perry en estos momentos que pueda ser tan importante como para no pelear contra mí?

Peter el panda le entregó a Doofenshmirtz una foto de Perry (con todo y sombrero) en una playa disfrutando del sol y el mar.

–Ah, ya veo. De vacaciones temporales. Bueno, supongo que ya era hora, ha estado peleando conmigo dos años seguidos. Quiero suponer que el mayor monoceja te mandó por mis acciones. Verás, Peter el panda, cuando era niño mis padres trabajaban de sol a sol. Ellos planearon por mucho tiempo ir al mar de Druselstiense. No sé si estás enterado, pero mi trabajo principalmente era de luna en luna, una historia sobre nomos de jardín que Perry conoce muy bien. Estaba emocionado de ir al mar. Y un día, mientras regresaba de la escuela descubrí que no había visto a mi hermano Roger por ninguna parte. Después, cuando llegué a casa, descubrí que no había visto a mis padres. El hecho de que no los viera solo podía significar una cosa: Me habían dejado en casa, solo con mi uniforme de escuela y la ropa de nomo. Luego me di cuenta que, como yo no trabajaba de sol a sol sino de luna a luna, no les pareció justo llevarme. Ni siquiera mi madre ocelote me dejó ir de casa con ellos a las montañas. Así fue que se me ocurrió crear este aparato. ¡Observa el Portalinador vacacional! Mi único problema es que este aparato no es del todo malvado. Lo único que se me ocurre es que no pagaría avión o transporte, pero es como ir en una bicicleta que yo armé. Así que planeaba llevar a Perry a la selva china, ya sabes. Para que se lo comieran los osos pandas. Pero ahora que las cosas cambiaron, y que Perry está de vacaciones, no sé qué hacer realmente con mi inador. Podría mandarte a china, pero los pandas se comportarían bien contigo. Y como solo puede ir a dos destinos. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Iré a la playa y buscaré a Perry para mandarlo a China! Apoco no soy un genio.

En el centro comercial.

Los tres (Phineas, Ferb e Isabella) paseaban por el centro comercial. Esto no parecía algo que los tres planearan, era un algo espontaneo que salió de la falta de ideas, por lo que se podía considerar oficialmente como paseo de ocio. Isabella iba a ser apoyada por su madre con algo de dinero para sus gastos, pero ella aún tenía parte de su mesada, dándose una buena tarde de compras. Phineas y Ferb le acompañaban, pues con el tiempo parecía ser ella quien los llevó de paseo. En las sombras un agente parecía vigilarles, lo que pronto llamó la atención de cierta dama gótica que almorzaba en una de las cafeterías del almacen.

Poniendose de pie fue caminando hasta la ubicación del agente.

–Perry, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tu enemigo era papá.

–TRRRRRRRG.

–¿Qué rayos? ¿Si sabes que solo mi padre puede entender ese seudo rugido? Para mí es como si intentaras gruñirme por estar cerca de tu territorio, ya sabes, como la serpiente cascabel –Perry notó la posición de los chicos y se asustó de ver a Ferb tan cerca de él, acto seguido usó un escape de emergencia oculto en el bote de basura donde se encontraba oculto–. ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No me dejes hablando sola, seudo mamífero palmípedo!

–¿Vanessa?

–¡Ferb! Perdón, hay ciertos seres que merecen más de mi ira que otros. ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Ferb señaló hacia su hermano y huésped-amiga–. Ya veo. Haces de chaperón a tu amigo. ¿Está eso bien para ti?

–No, te equivocas…

–Vamos, te invito una malteada. Déjalos que se pierdan un momento, que se nota que no han notado tu ausencia.

Phineas e Isabella estaban buscando a Ferb por todas partes, pese a estar buscándolo en la misma dirección.

–¿A dónde se habrá ido? –preguntó Isabella preocupada.

–No lo sé, uno pensaría que estaba detrás de nosotros, pero es tan callado que puede desaparecer fácilmente.

–¿Sabe regresar a casa solo?

–Bueno, la verdad es más orientado que platicador. Tal vez pueda regresar a casa solo, pero es rara la vez que estamos separados.

–Tal vez encontró a alguien y se distrajo.

–Si, tal vez –Phineas tomó un celular (inventado por ellos) y comenzó a teclear con intensión de mandar un mensaje a su hermanastro–. Bueno, le diré que lo veo en casa. No creo que sea gran cosa, pero se fue así nada más.

Isabella se dio cuenta, estaba a solas con Phineas en el centro comercial, tan cerca de él como siempre quiso. Le tomó la mano discretamente a modo que él no se diera cuenta, fracasando en su intento por causa de que Phineas desvió la mirada.

–¡Oye, mira! ¡La nueva película de Stumbleberry Finkbat está por empezar! ¡Isabella!

–¡¿Quieres ver la película, Phineas?!

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos, que se nos acaba el tiempo!

Phineas tomó a Isabella de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápido con ella detrás. Isabella parecía flotar, pues este fue un momento que se perdió hace un año cuando Candace se unió de una forma extraña a Jeremy. No importaba mucho que gastara todo su dinero en esta cita, siempre que tuviera a Phineas por dos horas para ella sola.

Cafetería.

–Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, esa chica está enamorada de tu hermano, pero tu hermano es muy despistado para saberlo.

–La verdad creo que está haciéndose el duro.

–¿En serio? Bueno, espero que no termine hartándola. Eres muy bueno conversando. Al menos sabes escuchar a una chica. No como ese idiota de Montimer Monograma –Vanessa volvió a ver a Ferb que parecía confundido mientras sorbía a su malteada–. Si, supongo que te debo explicar para que puedas seguirme Verás, Monti fue mi novio por casi un año. Pero parecía estar muy centrado en enorgullecer a su padre, al punto de hablar de ello casi siempre. Los primeros meses fueron lindos, pero después se volvió más y más difícil lidiar con su forma de ser. Al final terminamos después de casi un año de noviazgo. Hoy sería nuestro aniversario, lo que me mantiene deprimida, iracunda y sensible. Como si de verdad lo extrañara y lo quisiera desgarrar con mis propias manos a la vez. N sé que hacer.

Ferb dejó su malteada y estiró la mano tomando a Vanessa para consolarla.

–Sí, supongo que necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

–Viviendo el verano, la navidad y tal vez el día de la tierra.

–Vaya, lo que hay que oir. Escucha, quisiera volver a verte, ¿Dónde viven ustedes. Tal vez pueda pasarme por allí, platicar con tu hermana… hum… Candace, ¿cierto? Y ser parte de su vida, formalmente como una amiga.

Ferb no tardó mucho en anotar en una servilleta la dirección de su casa, su número de teléfono y su nickname en el mar de rostros (Facebook, para los que no lo llaman como yo).

–Bien, esto lo tomaré amigablemente para no sentirme mal por haber causado una reacción así. Bueno, supongo que Phineas habrá entrado a ver la película de Stumbleberry Finkbat. Tal vez podamos ver una película diferente. Estamos a tiempo para "Aventura espacial", o "Zombistrofe 2". Tal vez podamos ver alguna, ¿te gustaría?

–Si, por qué no.

Ese tono frio, sin demostrar muchos sentimientos hicieron que Vanessa sintiera un poco más de confianza hacia él. Le revolvió un poco el cabello y comenzó a caminar delante de él.

Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

–Escucha, Peter el panda, no dejaré que eches a perder mis vacaciones, aún si tengo que mandarte a china, iré a la playa…

–GRRRRRRRRURURURURURU

–No me gruñes, herbívoro eucariota. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Yo solo quiero unas vacaciones y despedirme de mi enemigo Perry. Si no tienes nada más que hacer… Espera, ¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas, así nada más? Si, ya veo, no estoy haciendo nada ilegal, según tú. Pues que te vaya bien en China, Peter el panda.

Un rayo de luz cruzó la habitación, pegando en un muro donde se abrió un portal a los bosques de china. Peter el panda miró el interior sabiendo que no había forma de que cruzara por voluntad propia. Volvió entonces su mirada a Doof y cruzó los brazos.

–¿Qué, qué tienes? ¿Por qué no cruzas? Ese es tu hogar, el lugar donde los pandas viven. –Peter le entregó una hoja sacada de su sombrero–. ¿Eres mago o siempre tienes tus papeles en el sombrero? Acta de nacimiento, Peter el panda nacido en cautiverio. ¡Arg! ¡No me vengas con eso! –Doof tomó a Peter por el cuero del cuello y el de la espalda y lanzó al oso dentro del portal, cerrándolo casi inmediatamente–. Si pudiera hacer eso con Perry sería un lugar feliz. Ahora, tengo que ir a la playa, tal vez pueda llegar a un hotel en Cancún antes de que alguien termine por ganarme el lugar.

Tras de dos horas juntos, Phineas e Isabella salieron del cine encantados, cada quien por diferente motivo.

–Fue una película estupenda, de principio a final, cómo Stumbleberry Finkbat protegió a la princesa Driaduma de las garras del batallón imperial negro, aun arriesgando su propia vida.

–Fue tan romántico como ella le pidió que se fuera, pero él se puso como escudo de las flechas que estaban destinadas para ella. Gracias por invitarme a verla contigo, Phineas.

–¡De nada! Quizás pronto podamos ir a ver otra. Una que tú desees ver.

–¿Qué yo desee…?

–Sí. Fue grosero de mi parte invitarte a ver una película que yo quería ver. Sobre todo así de golpe. Así que, en vista de que no sabía si a ti te gustaba del todo…

–No, no. De verdad fue una película muy linda, aunque con algo de testosterona extra del enano herrero volador, pero fue buena.

–Gracias por animarme, pero la próxima vez será una película que tu desees ver.

Isabella no soportó tanta galanura del joven y sin pensarlo se aferró al brazo del pelirojo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que tomó esto normal, pues así lo hicieron la princesa y el héroe de la película. Sabía que era una escena romántica, pero para él, Isabella era la mejor amiga que tenía, aún mejor que Ferb. Al saber que esta acción era inofensiva, Phineas dejó que continuara.

A sus espaldas su hermanastro, salía del cine. La película que había visto con Vanessa fue mas corta, y por ello los alcanzó a ver irse del cine. La chica castaña, que había pasado un buen rato al ver la película, los vio alejarse también. Y aunque la honda Gotica aún estaba dentro de su personalidad, ella vio esta escena tan tierna como preocupante.

–Espero que seas suficientemente maduro como para no pensar que ella te quitará a tu hermano.

–No, de hecho ya era hora de que se expresara. Phineas puede ser bastante despistado e insensible.

–Vaya, esa es la línea más larga que te he escuchado decir, en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerte. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Papá dijo que en una hora estaría llevándome de vacaciones. Debo ir por mis maletas. Nos vemos después, Ferb.

El profesor Doofenshmirtz estaba empacando sus últimas cosas, dispuesto a pasar dos semanas de vacaciones al lado de su hija en las playas del sur de México. Mientras movía sus cosas, un libro de hojas en blanco (originalmente) cayó. Este era el diario de -inadores que había creado para una referencia inmediata de sus experimentos anteriores, tratando de no cometer el mismo error e innovando en sus trampas.

–¡Papá, ya llegué!

–¡Si, ya escuche, Vanessa! Ve al laboratorio, en un momento te alcanzo –Doof se quedó viendo su diario, pensando que estas eran unas vacaciones para descansar al lado de su hija. Sin embargo, un poco de lectura ligera, siempre que no estuviera planeando nada, sería entretenido–. Supongo que no me hará daño leer acerca de mis inventos. ¡Que rayos, me lo llevaré!

.

.

.

-Cada que inicio siempre saco un capitulo algo flojo y suave de entrada. El siguiente capitulo entramos de lleno en historia.

-Comentarios, regaños, opiniones, aquí abajo en la caja de comentarios.

-Hasta la proxima.


	2. La libreta de los -inadores

-Hoy me he dado cuenta de lo difícil que es tratar de igualar la espontaneidad y el humor de Phineas y Ferb. No es simple, desde el ingenio de Perry al entrar en su guarida, pasando por los comentarios random de phineas, la locura de Candace, tierra phineas de Isabella y el sarcasmo ironico ciritico de Doofenshmirtz.

-De verdad Disney le ha puesto ingenio a esta serie.

-Si, así es. Ni hablar de la canción que acompaña siempre cada capítulo. Eso definitivamente no lo puedo hacer. Mis respetos para los directivos creativos, y todos aquellos que nos brindan su talento en esta serie que tanto nos encanta. Como un homenaje escribo mi versión menos creativa. Capitulo 2:

La libreta de -inadores

–Bien Agente P. Con Doofenshmirtz fuera de acción por una semana, creo que ahora mismo puedes tomarte unas merecidas vacaciones. Mucho lamento haberte ordenado vigilar a tus dueños humanos asignados, pero ya sabes. Una mente tan brillante como la de ellos debe ser protegida o puede caer en manos peligrosas.

–De hecho quien más nos preocupa es Ferb. Nos daría miedo enfrentar a un genio malvado que se comunica de forma averbal.

–Silencio Carl. Queramos o no, ellos son parte de su familia. Como sea, lamentamos los problemas causados, y esperamos que estas vacaciones sean tranquilas. ¿Hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir? –Perry agitó de un lado a otro la cabeza–. ¿Qué tal tu familia? Acaban de iniciar las vacaciones de invierno. Tal vez quieran salir a divertirse en una cabaña o quizás conocer al mismo papá Noel –Perry agitó nuevamente la cabeza–. Comprendo. Paz y tranquilidad, más una buena dosis de familia. Dos años en el servicio, te lo has ganado agente P.

–Nos veremos en una semana, agente P.

Perry salió de su cuartel, directo a la habitación de invitados donde Isabella abría la puerta a su habitación frente a la de Phineas. Estaba encantada, pues por primera vez desde su anterior cumpleaños había pasado un tiempo a solas con él, su amado chico listo de triangular cabeza y cabello rojizo. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a Perry, quien escondió su sombrero para evitar ser descubierto por la chica invitada. Ella se dejó caer en la cama, ahogando con la almohada un grito de felicidad. No tardó mucho en arrojarla al aire feliz, percatándose pronto de la presencia del ornitorrinco, al que abrazó con suave felicidad.

–¡Oh, Perry! ¡Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida! ¡Y es tan solo el primero de los quien sabe cuántos días siguientes a su lado! ¡Algo cambio! ¡Vivir con él es la mejor de mis mejores experiennnnnnnnnnnncias!

En la puerta estaba Candace, que había escuchado gran parte de esa explosión de alegría de la dama.

–Comienzo a pensar que en esta casa la privacidad es un tesoro… que hay que cuidar con uñas y dientes.

–Sí, yo también lo pensaba. Pero esta vez no es mi culpa, tú dejaste la puerta entre abierta.

–Me daría pena que él me escuchara.

–¿Quién? ¿Phineas? ¡Oh, despreocúpate! Phineas no es de los que ponen atención en el amor. A veces pienso que no es un genio después de todo. Tantos años y no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por él.

–¿Soy tan obvia?

–No del todo. Pero después de tantas insinuaciones: Renunciaste a un atardecer junto a Phineas para ayudarlo, has tratado de ayudarlo poniendo como excusa que tienes medallas que ganar, en tu cumpleaños tu único deseo fue estar a su lado…

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–A veces veo las grabaciones de Irving, tratando de buscar la forma de acusarlos la próxima vez. Pero no debo ir muy lejos, cuando viajamos en el tiempo estabas feliz por la idea de que Phineas sería tu marido.

–Y tú terminaste ese lindo momento diciéndome que Ferb podría ser mi marido.

–Si, como sea. El punto es que debes entender que Phineas puede no ser el chico más atento o perceptivo. Sin embargo, aunque él trate de negarlo o desviar la charla, si eres algo importante para él.

–Sí, claro. Su mejor amiga.

–Oye, no seas negativa. Hace un rato ibas a hacer vomitar a Perry por tanta felicidad.

–Candace, estuvimos en un crucero romántico, fuimos a parís y estuvimos solos, ¡He estado tratando de hacerle ver lo mucho que importa para mí!

–Y te entiendo, pero estás tratando de forma equivocada. Ponte a pensar un poco y te darás cuenta que a Phineas hay que tratarlo muy diferente a los galanes de esas novelas que pasan en tu cultura. No es un galán, no es un temerario y mucho menos es un seductor. Phineas es del tipo que sabe hacer de todo, que trabaja duro para conseguir algo y que se concentra en lo que hace –Candace pensaba en esas características–. Vaya, pensándolo de ese modo, veo el motivo por el que te fijaste en él en primer lugar.

–También tiene sus defectos, entre ellos no saber trabajar bajo presión.

–No es común que esté presionado, como sea, juntando estas virtudes, tal vez puedas encontrar que, declararte a él o intentarlo cuando está concentrado en lograr algo no funcionará mucho. Es como ese día que Jeremy se pegó a mí. Tengo entendido que lo invitaste a salir, a ver una de esas películas de fantasía que tanto le gusta a Phineas. ¿Cuándo se lo pediste?

–Cuando estaba probando su…. ¡Ah, Ya entiendo!

–Ahora que estás en casa, podrías tratarlo mejor cuando está tranquilo, en reposo.

–Sí, lo intentaré.

–Genial, y ahora debo ir a mi habitación, que pronto vendrá Jeremy para ir a cenar. Nos vemos.

–Candace ¿por qué tanto interés por que me declare a Phineas?

–Bueno, no es un interés personal. Es solo que mi hermano está creciendo. Y aunque ahora siga siendo un niño, algún día deberá darse cuenta de lo mucho que haces por él. Además, siempre quise tener una hermana. Ahora que estas aquí, me ilusiona tenerte como familia… hasta que vuelva tu mamá. Oye, ¿Y Pinky?

–Se lo llevó mi mamá. Ella está más encariñada con Pinky que yo. Además, creyó que serían muchos problemas para la señora Flynn.

–Comprendo. Bueno, nos veremos luego.

Doofenshmirtz está de vacaciones

Vanessa sale de la alberca del hotel en Cancún, lugar donde su padre ha rentado una semana renunciando a la construcción y maquinación de planes malignos por un espacio de tiempo similar. Ella estaba por fin disfrutando de un tiempo con su padre, aunque él estuviese demasiado entretenido leyendo en vacaciones.

–Papá, dijiste que ibas a guardar estos días.

–No estoy trabajando, Vanessa. Casi nunca tomo fotos, y este diario es como un álbum para mí. Tiene recopilada toda la información de mis -inadores. Y cada que repaso esto recuerdo todas esas peleas contra Perry.

–Déjame ver si entendí: No tienes una sola fotografía decente desde el divorcio, pero conservas tus recuerdos en una libreta. Cuando consigas algo con eso, la humanidad terminará su ciclo de vida.

–No tienes que ser sarcástica, me estoy entreteniendo, no estoy planeando nada, es solo un simple recuerdo.

–No te preocupes. Aunque seas malvado, tienes tu lado bueno.

–No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida. MERMELADA me sacaría de sus filas si creen que soy más bueno que malo. Además, tú no eres realmente una gótica molesta con el mundo. Eres más poser que yo con mis batas de "farmaceuta."

–Tuche! Tal vez puedas contarme algo, sobre tus aventuras con Perry.

–Claro que puedo, ven siéntate. Te contaré de este invento. Este fue mi magnificainador de magnetismo. Quizás fue el primero de todos mis inventos. Trataba de atraer el aluminio que envolvía el área limítrofe para hacer que el mundo girara al revés –Un momento de silencio mientras la mirada de su hija parecía taladrar su cabeza con un "eres un estúpido" silencioso–. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que es una tontería, señorita "odio al mundo más que a mi suerte?

–¿Si pensaste que ese plan solo funcionaría si los edificios estuvieran fijos al centro de la tierra? Ya que de no ser así, solo habrías despegado los edificios del pavimento. Y aunque funcionara, se necesitaría un imán del tamaño de venus para realizar el trabajo.

–¡¿Has visto una tienda lo suficientemente grande para vender imanes del tamaño de Venus?!

–¡Eso es imposible! ¡No hay posibilidad de conseguir algo así!

–Bueno, trabajo con las posibilidades, no con fantasías. Si trabajara con la fantasía sería un escritor de deconstrucciones literarias en una página de fanáticos del anime o el cartoon. Espero que notaran mi ataque directo al escritor de esta historia.

En casa de Phineas y Ferb.

Los chicos habían gastado un día completo sin construir algo. En todos estos años, esta era la (dos… creo que dos veces… sí) tercera vez que se quedaban sin construir algo increíble para divertirse. No por ello habían dejado de disfrutar el día. Reunidos en la comida, Phineas revisaba algunos de sus apuntes de ese día, tratando de idear algo nuevo para el día de mañana. Esta era la primera vez que Isabella veía a Phineas pensativo, trabajando en sus planes para el día siguiente. Mirando al otro extremo de la mesa estaba Ferb, leyendo el periódico en la sección de sociedad, aunque no parecía tener grandes reacciones para ello.

–¿Es necesario que lean en la mesa, chicos? –preguntó la señora Flynn.

–Pues, la verdad no. Es solo que no sé qué puedo hacer mañana. Mi cerebro esta algo paralizado.

–Podrían iniciar sus cartas a Santa.

–Es una buena idea –dijo Isabella interesada en el regalo de Phineas–. Excepto claro que yo soy judía.

–Es cierto, tú celebras Hanukkah. Ocho días de regalos y celebración. Tal vez deberíamos celebrar una navidad Judía…

–Navidad no es una celebridad judía. En navidad se celebra el nacimiento del niño Jesús. En la comunidad Judía celebramos el milagro de Hanukkah, cómo una lámpara con solo un día de aceite duró encendida por ocho días.

–Ferb y yo podríamos hacer que durara más.

–Eran épocas diferentes, Phineas. Y no te metas con mi religión.

–No lo hago, solo comentaba… olvídalo, no importa mucho en realidad.

–Tal vez podrían colocar las luces navideñas –acertó a decir el señor Fletcher–. Con motivos festivos judío-cristianos (católico, cristiano, no sé qué puedan ser los chicos) decorar la casa para estas fiestas navideñas y judías. Supongo que Vivian tendrá la posibilidad de enviarte algo a nuestra casa.

–Por lo general la familia envía mis regalos por paquetería.

–Deberíamos poner un letrero, un aviso de que entreguen los paquetes y cartas en nuestra dirección –sugirió Phineas a lo que su padre respondió con…

–No sé si eso está permitido. Podríamos escribir a tus parientes un correo con la dirección de entrega. Tal vez así no haya tanto problema

–Siento que estoy causándoles demasiados problemas.

–Sería un problema que no hagamos nada para ayudarte a tener unas fiestas agradables. Phineas y Ferb recibirían cosas el 25, y tu nada durante esos ocho días.

–Faltan tres semanas para Navidad, e inicio de Hanukkah –dijo Linda Flynn–. Sugiero comenzar a escribir esos E-mails.

En Cancún

–Es curioso, ese día Perry logró lo que nadie antes de él había logrado: Logró derrotar al mal bailando.

–Tampoco es como que se haya intentado mucho con anterioridad.

–Parece que has sacado de mí el sarcasmo. Sarcasmo que por lo general uso con cliches de la vida cotidiana, como por ejemplo los cráneos de vaca en el desierto. Es decir, ¿por qué solo está la cabeza? ¿Qué acaso el cuerpo murió en otro lado o hay un asesino serial de vacas suelto en ese lugar?

–Eres divertido, pero me agradas más como papá que como científico malvado –Vanessa tomó la libreta y comenzó a revisarla con cuidado, encontrándose con los títulos de los -inadores que de inmediato explicaban su función. Incluso llegó a leer en voz alta un tal Amnesiainador que Doof inmediatamente negó haber construido (no hace falta decir que ella de inmediato supo el motivo. KAEDE: Entonces no lo escribas. KAITO: Es una expresión retorica) De entre todos los aparatos "malvados" que pudo reconocer en ese instante, hubo uno que no entendió su función, pues su nombre estaba tan confuso, que en él podría considerarse una negación a su función–. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es el Otrodimensionador?!

–¿El qué?

–Este, un Otrodimensionador.

Doof tomó la libreta y comenzó a leer las especificaciones y detalles del –inador al que se refería su hija, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía aterrizar en el recuerdo de ese dispositivo.

–¡Que interesante! Dice que es un aparato para viajar a través de diferentes dimensiones. Debe ser uno de esos proyectos que cancelé porque explo… No, no explotó. La anotación está incompleta, pero explica con detalle cómo elaborarlo. También anoté la forma de activarlo, el voltaje necesario para avanzar entre dimensiones e incluso lo que no debo hacer para echar a perder el experimento…

–¡Solo escribiste "No activar autodestrucción"!

–Bueno, es que parecía ser un buen –inador, o al menos eso creo. Deberé intentar reconstruirlo… pero, literalmente dice que no funcionó. Anoté que solo atraía gallitos de bádminton gigantes, lo que me hace pensar en cómo fue eso posible. No hay gallitos de bádminton lo suficientemente grandes para que yo los considere gigantes. Algo debió suceder con ese experimento que me motivo a dejarlo sin terminar. Porque coloco anotaciones de cómo Perry eliminó mi –inador cuando él se va.

–Tal vez te dispararon con el amnesiainador al destruir este aparato.

–Ya te dije que yo no recuerdo haberlo construido. Rara vez soy víctima de mis propios –inado… Espera… ¡Eso es! ¡Rara vez soy víctima de mis propios inadores. Tal vez pueda construir un Recuerdainador y recuperar todas mis memorias bloqueadas por el tiempo, aunque… tal vez recupere alguna que bloquee por ser demasiado traumática. Tal vez lo intente. Debo iniciar con la investigación de….

–¡Papa! –Doof recordó el lugar donde estaba y el motivo por el que estaba allí.

–¡Ah, si! Tal vez luego. Primero a pasar un tiempo con mi hija, claro.

.

.

.

-Comparado con el anterior, este capitulo puede tener la mitad de contenido y extensión, pero es que es muy difícil escribir sobre el preludio de la trama principal.

-Claro que, haber colocado esto en el anterior habría sido una mejor idea.

-Si, pero sería algo mas pesado de leer. Si el fic les gustó, denle a favoritos, siganme y/o comenten. Me harían un gran favor.

-Nos leeremos pronto.


	3. Recuerdos de un día perdido

-Tercer entrega, quizás la que más fluida salio de mi caja de pandora.

-Supongo que eso significa que fue más fácil de escribir.

-Sigue lo complicado: ser políticamente correcto. Disclaimer religioso: Por causa de que estoy usando personajes ya establecidos de una historia, me veo en la necesidad de hablar sobre religión, una religión que no es de mi conocimiento: el judaísmo (Por mi bien espero que se escriba así). Este fic trata de ser medianamente realista por el hecho de que es Disney: Phineas y Ferb. En ningún momento es nuestra intensión que se sienta a burla religiosa o que mi propia ignorancia pueda perjudicar y/u ofender a alguien. Tengan en cuenta que, aunque investigue, no soy ni cercanamente un buen ejemplo de teólogo ni sé muy bien lo que se lleva a cabo en los ritos religiosos de solsticio de invierno en la comunidad judía. Si en algún momento llego a ofender a algún lector por mi ignorancia, de antemano les pido me perdonen.

-También una disculpa de antemano por cualquier error de continuidad en la trama e historia de Phineas y Ferb. Sé que es fácil equivocarse sobre todo cuando se trata de un programa tan aleatorio como este, donde pocas veces ocurren cambios en la trama que afectan al resto de la serie.

-Aclaradas nuestras preocupaciones, Comenzamos.

**Recuerdos de un día perdido.**

Tras de una semana de preparar las posibilidades de celebración, se acordó que Phineas, Linda e Isabella pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de esta última, con la intensión de arreglar un poco la casa y recibir a la familia que pudiera venir de visita por causa del Hanukkah. Aunque esto fuere así, la verdad era que ambas casas se convirtieron en una casa. No, Phineas y Ferb no unieron las casas (aunque lo sugirieron en algún momento entre la semana), sino que por lo general todos los habitantes pasaban de un lado a otro ayudando a Isabella a adornar la casa para esta ocasión.

–Es curioso –dijo Candace colocando adornos judíos en la casa (Disclaimer: Este fic trata de ser medianamente realista por el hecho de que es Disney: Phineas y Ferb. En ningún momento es nuestra intensión que se sienta a burla religiosa). Mientras que nosotros colocamos adornos festivos y alegres, ustedes dejan el lugar a media luz y colocan garabatos que desconozco si tienen lectura alguna.

–Es Hebreo, y es parte sagrada de nuestra creencia. Aunque no somos judíos Ortodoxos, es necesario que sepamos leer y escribir lo importante en hebreo.

–Tal vez deberíamos aprender de sus costumbres –dijo Linda–. Son personas muy apegadas y fieles a la religión. No muchas personas pueden decir eso hoy día.

–Es curioso, Ferb. Tal vez podríamos usar un lenguaje antiguo para comunicarnos en secreto. Pero el problema sería que los demás nos entendieran.

–¡Oh, no! –dijo Candace viendo venir lo inevitable–. Apenas los entiendo en mi idioma, si hablan extraño necesitaré un traductor para si quiera saber que hacen sus creaciones.

–Un traductor universal. ¡Eso es! ¡Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Oye! ¡Y Perry!

Perry se deslizaba en la casa de Isabella, encontrando una de las entradas de Pinky el chihuahua. Al bajar por el túnel, cayó directamente a una cámara un poco afeminada para el gusto del ornitorrinco. Increíblemente quien le atendió fueron los dos agentes de OSBA: El mayor Francis Monograma y la Comandante Wanda.

–Buen día, Agente P. Hace una semana te mandamos de vacaciones merecidas. Hoy notamos que el Dr. Doofenshmitz ha estado comprando algunos artefactos poco usuales. Incluso algunos de ellos de salas de operación neuronal…

–Disculpa, ¿Qué haces en mi oficina?

–Por favor, comandante Wanda, Pinky está lejos, y asignamos a uno de nuestros agentes a reemplazarlo.

–Eso no justifica que entres en la oficina de una dama y tomes sus cosas.

–El agente P está en casa de Pinky ahora.

–En todo caso es mi jurisdicción, yo le entregaré la misión al Agente P.

–¡Oh, demonios! Agente P, suerte.

–Bueno, ay lo oiste. Ve allá y deten al dr. Doofenshmirtz.

¡Agente P!

.

En casa de Isabella, Tanto Phineas como Ferb ocupaban parte de su tiempo tratando de hacer uno de sus locos inventos, esos que al final terminaban desapareciendo. Solo que este era un tanto más útil.

–Si colocamos esta pieza, nos permitirá saber incluso si un lenguaje de pictogramas tiene alguna historia. Podríamos estudiar pinturas rupestres y sus intenciones.

–Hola, Chicos –dijo Baljeet entrando en el patio de Isabella–. Los busqué en su casa, pero las voces de un aparato científico me trajeron a la casa de Isabella. ¿Qué están haciendo… aquí?

–Pues, la madre de Isabella se fue un momento a Mexico para cuidar de la abuela García Shappiro. Originalmente estábamos ayudando a adornar la casa de Isabella para su Hanukkah, pero faltando algunos días para eso, decidimos detenernos y crear un aparato que nos ayudara a entender hebreo. Fue así que creamos: El traductor universal.

–¿Un traductor.

–Veras, cada idioma, cada código, cada representación en un muro tiene una simple función, que es la de comunicar algo para el resto de las personas. Los grafittis artísticos, las pinturas de Picazzo, el arameo en tiempos antiguos. Cada uno se vuelve complicado de entender si no tenemos el mismo canal comunicativo. Fue por eso que este grandioso aparato nos permitirá entender desde un lenguaje perdido, un código desconocido e incluso un dibujo plasmado con alguna intensión en específico.

–Acaban de crear la piedra roseta de los idiomas.

–No, solo un traductor.

–La piedra roseta nos ayudó a crearlo –dijo Ferb mostrando la famosa piedra (para mayor información buscar en internet).

.

Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados.

–Sí, claro. Nos divertimos los dos juntos en Cancún. … No, si ni siquiera nos acercamos al alcohol, aunque me caí y tuve que curarme, es la única vez que estuve cerca del alcohol. … ¡Oh, es cierto! También cuando ese enorme camión de alcohol etílico pasó delante de nuestro hotel, pero no sabía que usaban esa clase de camiones para transportarlo –Es ese momento entra Perry de una patada por la puerta, siendo atrapado por una trampa de conejos (ya saben, una caja con agujeros para oxígeno y un palito, la trampa más sencilla del mundo)–. Sí, claro. ¿Te llamo luego? Algún desconsiderado acaba de tumbar mi puerta a patadas. Si, luego te llamo, Charlene. Perry el Ornitorrinco, ¿sabes lo frustrante que es saber que entraras por esa puerta pateando como si fueras un agente de acción de las películas? No sé si me escuchas, esa caja es de plomo puro, tan pesado que me costó balancearla lo suficiente para colocar esa trampa. No saldrás de allí ni con ayuda de tus agentes amigos. Te diré el porqué de mis compras poco usuales. Primero que nada gané una muy fuerte apuesta en México que me dio mucho dinero mexicano, lo que pronto se redujo demasiado al cambiarlo en dólares. Necesitaba el dinero para poder conseguir materiales para mi nuevo -inador. Verás, descubrí una página suelta en mi diario de inadores que dice que en algún momento decidí inventar un Amnesiainador, lo que me inspiró para crear mi nuevo aparato. ¡Te presento: el Recupedainador de memorias! Con solo un disparo de este bebé recuperaré cualquier memoria que haya sido bloqueada de cualquier forma humana y científicamente posible, únicamente para poder saber qué fue lo que pasó ese día que decidí crear un otrodimensionador que aparece también en mi diario. –Perry sintió que la espina le temblaba. Este era un invento que podría mandar a Perry a otro estado por que el doctor reconocería a sus amos humanos. Sin tiempo que perder, comenzó a luchar por salir de la caja–. Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Escucha, sé que siempre te escapas de mis trampas, pero esta es demasiado pesada, no hay forma de que un Ornitorrinco promedio…

Y la caja salió volando por causa de esa inyección de adrenalina que obtiene un ser vivo cuando todo cuanto ama está en peligro. No bien salió cuando ya se había lanzado a golpear a Doofenshmirtz, dándole un reverendo puñetazo al científico malvado.

.

Phineas y Ferb habían construido un traductor universal. Acompañados de Baljeet habían ido al museo a probarlo con esos artefactos antiguos en las exhibiciones. En sus manos Phineas tenía unos anteojos similares a los que había usado Max Modem en el concierto reunión de los 70's, aunque estos tenían unos audífonos con micrófono, lo que les permitiría escuchar a un extranjero como si estuvieren hablando su idioma.

–Bueno, la hora de probarlos ha llegado. Primero con jeroglíficos egipcios. Siento que ellos debían tener un muy buen sentido de la protección a los grandes tesoros –Phineas se colocó los anteojos y ante sus ojos los jeroglíficos comenzaron a convertirse en palabras. Tras de unos segundos Phineas se soltó a reir, se quitó el traductor y siguió riendo unos segundos–. ¡Es increíble! ¡En verdad tenían sentido del humor!

–¿Qué? ¿Qué leíste? –preguntó Baljeet.

–El que debe ser el chiste más antiguo de la historia.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?

–"¿Por qué la gallina cruzó el camino?"

(Inserte aquí una canción Disney que yo saltaré por cuestiones de falta de talento musical y tiempo)

Durante un rato, Phineas, Ferb y Baljeet pasaron de un lado a otro, ayudando a turistas, descubriendo el motivo de los garabatos encontrados en el museo e incluso descubriendo las verdaderas intenciones de quienes plasmaban su arte en el lienzo de una pintura. Canciones japonesas, coreanas, irlandesas, somalíes, canales de cable de idioma español, grandes personalidades de talla mundial… todo a su propio lenguaje. Incluso pudieron darle indicaciones a una ardilla que buscaba su bellota, pero esto sin el uso del traductor.

Perry! (Esto de cambiar con canciones me parece increíble).

–¡No entiendo por qué tanta necesidad de Detenerme en esta ocasión con tanta desesperación! ¡Solo quiero saber que sucedió ese día! –Perry había capturado al doctor Doofenshmirtz en la caja de plomo. Estaba a punto de destruir el recuperainador de memorias cuando algo extraño ocurrió. En su desesperación, Perry presionó un botón, lo que hizo que el –inador lanzara un rayo a un enorme espejo en la sala, que hizo rebotar el rayo directo a una lámpara espejo que hizo que reflejara el rayo en una mesa de espejo hasta tocar una esfera de espejos en el techo que hizo que rebotara… digamos que el rayo salió de malvados y asociados directo hacia la embajada rusa, lo que Perry vio como una salvación pues ninguno de sus amos estaría en ese lugar por ningún motivo.

–¡Mira lo que hiciste, Perry. Alguien en la embajada rusa estará recordando algo que había olvidado. Posiblemente algo sobre su historia que no repetiré por motivos de confidencialidad moral. ¿Apuesto que te preguntas como lo supe estando encerrado en la caja de plomo? Pues no tengo idea. Ahora me pregunto si estas escuchando mis palabras o es que ya te marchaste. ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!

.

Phineas y Ferb volvían de su excursión a los alrededores del área limítrofe. Tras de esta excursión, Baljeet había comprendido y decifrado los escritos antiguos de Leonardo DaVinci, los cuales no eran lo que él esperaba, Phineas había encontrado algunos chistes en jeroglificos egipcios y pergaminos japoneses, y Ferb… nunca comentó lo que había hecho con el traductor cuando visitaron la embajada rusa. Solo había salido con un diccionario ruso-inglés y una visa para viajar allá a cualquier hora. Al entrar en casa de Isabella, Ferb tenía puesto el traductor, analizando los adornos en los muros y las ventanas.

–Ese es Ferb. Cuando tiene deseos de aprender, estudiar y sacar conocimientos de cualquier lado, no pueden quitarle el traductor de la cabeza.

–Fue un día muy interesante, totalmente fuera de la diversión acostumbrada, pero debo irme. Nos veremos después.

–Muy bien, Baljeet. Cuidate.

Ambos hermanos entraron en la casa, encontrándose con Isabella y Candace terminando de decorar.

–Bien, Phineas. ¿Qué te parece?

–Se ve bien. Tradicional, sobrio y alegre al mismo tiempo. Toda una obra de arte. ¡Muy bien, Isabella.

–Sí, felicítala a ella, que ni mamá ni yo hemos participado en esto.

–Un gran trabajo, Candace. Lamento no haberlas felicitado a ustedes antes que a ella, pero consideraba que nosotros no tenemos ni remota idea de lo que significa esa celebración para la gente judía. Si a Isabella le parece bien que quede así, quiero suponer que está bien.

–Sí, claro. ¿Qué es lo que está usando Ferb?

–Un traductor universal…

–Suficiente información, llamaré a mamá. ¡Mamá! –Candace salió corriendo a encontrar a su madre para acusar a sus hermanos, tal como era su costumbre.

–¿Saben, es común que nuestros inventos desaparezcan cuando mi madre llega, pero necesito este para un asunto extra. Tengo que guardarlo.

Phineas tomó el traductor de la cabeza de Ferb y ocultó el invento dentro de una caja de cartón que pronto tomó en brazos para transportarla a su casa. Sobre del traductor puso algo de la basura producto de la decoración. Las palabras de Candace se escucharon acercándose, y con ella su madre que al cruzar la puerta primero por causa de los empujones de Candace fue la primera en llegar para presenciar que allí no había nada.

–Muy bien, chicos. Muéstrenle el traductor universal.

Ferb mostró su diccionario ruso-ingles, y con ello los comentarios sarcásticos de su madre no se hizo esperar.

–Ya veo, Ferb está interesado en estudiar lenguas. ¡Qué lindo y dedicado! Obviamente empezará con un idioma a la vez, pero muy pronto será un buen lingüista.

–Pero, pero, pero….

–Veo que terminaron de decorar aquí. Eso merece un postre de limón. ¿Quién se apunta.

–¡Yo, yo, yo!

Los chicos abandonaron el sitio y pasaron a casa para disfrutar de un postre. Candace, al analizar alrededor que no había señal de que algo pudiera haberse llevado, desaparecido, destruido o simplemente vuelto invisible el invento de los chicos sin su propia intervención, comenzó a sospechar.

–Bueno, una de dos: o Phineas y Ferb de verdad ocultan sus inventos, o una especie de fuerza misteriosa se los lleva. (… … …) No, que locura. Que ellos lo oculten sus propios inventos, debe ser una fuerza misteriosa. (O-O Sip, ella es así. Confía más en sus hermanos que en las fuerzas sobrenaturales).

.

En la noche, sucedió lo inevitable. Isabella, que había adorado la idea de dormir en la casa de Phineas, ahora lo recibía en su casa, a él, solo a él... y a su madre que dormía en la habitación de su madre. Ante la falta de un lugar para que él durmiera, ella compartiría habitación con él, lo que la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Su habitación tenía muchas fotografías en marcos de ella con Phineas, fotografías arregladas con la computadora compuestas de diferentes imágenes. Solo una era de ellos dos realmente: una foto de su cumpleaños, cuando ambos fueron a compartir un helado. Un señor les vio y les ofreció una fotografía que, por algún motivo, él pagó con parte de su mesada. Desde ese día muy contadas veces habían logrado estar solos, y antes de que esta fuera su primera noche durmiendo en el mismo sitio, debía recoger un poco. Todas esas imágenes, todas esas fotografías debían alzarse de la vista de Phineas, razón por la cual, ella no le permitía entrar bajo la excusa de recoger un poco. Phineas sabía que ella era demasiado ordenada, quizás incluso un poco neurótica con sus cosas, pero tal vez comprendía el motivo por el que estaba recogiendo. Nervioso, Phineas usaba el traductor universal en su cabeza, buscando además a su mejor amigo palmípedo semi acuático, encontrándolo en su casa dormido en la habitación de los dos. Con cuidado de que no le viera Ferb, fue dejando un rastro de comida para Perry, llevándolo a la habitación del pánico, donde podía hablar con él con mejor privacidad. Una vez allí, encendió el foco, y buscó alrededor cualquier cosa que pudiera interferir con sus intenciones.

–¿Puedo hablarte un momento, Agente P? –Perry comenzaba a sudar, tratando de mantener su papel de mascota mientras Phineas, con una mirada de incredulidad, lo veía descomponiéndose–. Escucha, Perry: lamento si de verdad te sorprende que lo recuerde, creeme, yo también lo recuerdo y me sorprendí, pero más que al agente, necesito hablar con mi amigo Perry. Sé que este lugar está por demás fuera del alcance de la agencia, nadie debe entrar en el cuarto de pánico por decreto del estado, según lo escrito en el código de procesos de esta nuestra entidad federativa. Aquí podríamos charlar cada que lo desees.

–TRRRRR

–Descuida, sé que debo guardar tu secreto o serás reinstalado en otra familia y demás cosas.

–TRRRRR

–Descuida, no diré nada.

–TRRRRRR

–Si, verás. De pronto mientras estaba en la embajada rusa acompañando a Ferb para comprar su diccionario, me llegaron los recuerdos de ese día, como si una luz me golpeara y de pronto y recordara cosas al azar, desde mis primeros días en escuela, mi primer juguete y ese día en otra dimensión. Algo me hizo recordar todo. ¿Alguna idea?

–TRRRR TRRRRR

–¿En serio el Dr. D Supo hacer todo eso? Debe ser un genio. Un genio… mal encaminado, pero un genio al final.

–TRRRRR

–No, no era sobre nuestra aventura. Verás, hubo un momento que me atiborró la cabeza de dudas. Fue en las instalaciones de la OSBA (un pésimo acrónimo, aunque creativo y sincero) cuando nos despedíamos del agente P. T u estuviste allí, y eres el único que podría ayudarme a pensar.

FLASHBACK

Tras de haberse despedido de su amigo, el grupo a ser anesiainados (por amnesiainador) Estaban formados y dispuestos para perder la memoria de ese día. No muchos pensaban mientras esperaban perder recuerdos. Excepto por una niña que, como líder de un escuadrón, veía más allá de lo que tenía enfrente, encontrando oportunidades. Esta era una de ella, la oportunidad de actuar sin ninguna repercusión a sus actos, sin que nadie lo recordara, sin que nadie, excepto por aquellos que la desmemoriarían, fuera testigo de lo que podría ocurrir. Es por ello que, aprovechando esta su única oportunidad hasta el despertar de la pubertad, cuando pudiera que Phineas se fijara en ella. Para que esto fuera posible, necesitaba asegurarse de la efectividad del aparato para producir amnesia temporal enfocada.

–¡Muy bien, Carl! ¡Listos! –dijo el Mayor Monograma dirigiéndose a todos.

–¡Aah! ¡Mayor Monograma!

–Ehg, ¿Si?

–¿Ninguno recordará nada de este día?

–Así es.

–Bien –Con esa simple respuesta, ella se armó del valor que necesitaba para tomar a Phineas de los brazos, acercarse a él y robarle el primer beso, que él nunca recordaría por obra y gracia de la ciencia maligna. Solo fue un instante, pero fue tan intenso que la eternidad se reveló ante ella. Al separarse de sus labios, Phineas reaccionó con felicidad, una felicidad que estaba fuera de lugar por lo que pasaría en un futuro inmediato.

–¡Ah! ¡Isabella!

–¡Ahora Carl!

–¡No no no no! –Sin embargo, el hecho de que no hubiera repercusiones estaba muy subestimado, pues antes de que Carl activara el inador, Phineas actuó rápido–. ¡Carl, detente te lo ruego!

–Carl.

–¿Señor?

–Espera un segundo. De cualquier forma lo olvidarán en un futuro próximo.

Con la bendición del mayor monograma, Phineas tenía tiempo de actuar. Mirando con cierta molestia en la faz, dirigió su atención a Isabella.

–Eres una… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué cuando no voy a poder recodar nada de lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué jugar con un segundo de mi historia que se perderá de seguro por causa de la ciencia del mal usada por nuestro bien?

–Bueno, yo…

–¡No me importa que seas timida! ¡No me importa si no quieres confesarte ahora o si crees que te lastimaré! ¡Eres muy importante para mi, no podría vivir si sé que te lastime física, moral o emocionalmente! ¡¿Por qué tu no piensas así mismo de mi?! ¿Crees que puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de una persona?

–Yo…

–¿Crees que el hecho de que no lo recordaré será suficiente para convertir tu travesura en una buena acción?

–Yo…

–¿Tienes una idea de lo que siento en este momento? No había pensado en ti más que solo como una amiga, y aunque cambiásemos nuestra relación a una relación de noviazgo me sentiría herido si juegas así conmigo. ¿Tienes una idea de lo ofendido que estoy?

–¿Siempre es así de intenso? –preguntó monograma a Candace.

–Solo cuando está molesto o presionado.

–¿Y bien, jovencita?

Isabella estaba entre Phineas y un muro de concreto de treinta centímetros de grosor, mirando a los ojos y sabiendo que era culpa suya que todo esto ocurriera. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así? ¿Cómo después de lo mucho que sufriese a su lado por ser tan distraído y poco atento a ella?

–¿Crees que sabes de ofensas? ¿Crees que no me he sentido ofendida, ignorada e incluso usada? –Isabella había perdido parte de su timidez, y ahora todo su amor se canalizaba en forma negativa–. Cuando fuimos a Paris, me ignoraste por completo, cuando estuvimos en ese "crucero romántico" me hiciste creer que era para mí, cuando todo el plan era basado en Baljeet y su amiga de la infancia. Cuando por fin me animé a invitarte a un baile, inmediatamente invitaste a Ferb a acompañarnos, cuando mi intención era pasar un momento, un momento a solas contigo.

–Tal vez soy despistado y poco insensible.

–Ja, no me digas.

–Pero eso no te da permiso de actuar así cuando estamos por olvidar todo.

–Lo mismo digo, zanahorio con cabeza de fritura.

–¡Eres una! ¡Estoy realmente furioso y frutstrado!

–¡Cómo crees que estoy yo!

–No tan ofendida, por lo que veo.

–Si tanto te ofendió que te besara, bien podrías pagar con la misma moneda.

–¡Eres una….!

Mientras la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, los dos se miraban con furia frente a frente, con los puños cerrados y temblorosos, apretando los dientes y encrucijados en una pelea de miradas. De pronto los dos se abrazaron, besándose con una pasión e ira tal que no iban de acuerdo con su temprana edad. Juntos sus labios, ceñidos sus cuerpos, abrazados con fuerza y ternura dejando que la tensión se despejara con su aliento. Quienes les observaban quedaron boquiabeirtos (ya estaban boquiabiertos desde que iniciaran las ofensas entre ellos, pero esto era más intenso y románticamente loco de lo que se podía soportar). Él le acariciaba el cabello, ella le acariciaba la mejilla, y entre el beso y el aliento fresco y calido, dos niños parecían corresponderse en las buenas y en las malas.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Isabella fue la primera en corromper el silencio.

–Es una pena que ninguno de los dos recuerde esto.

–De hecho no, me duele la cabeza por la liberación de adrenalina en mi cuerpo.

–Eso fue lindo –dijo Gratchel (La pequeña exploradora de anteojos y cabello corto. KAEDE: Se parece a mí cuando era niña)–. Demasiado intenso, pero fue lindo.

–A mí me dio miedo –dijo Ferb.

–Bueno, supongo que esto fue… suficiente. Lamento romper esta relación, pero es eso o despedirse del agente P.

–Lo sé, y lo siento por hacer esta escena frente a todos –dijo Isabella terriblemente ruborizada (mas por lo ocurrido entre ella y Phineas que por haberlo hecho frente a todos).

–Lamento que nada de esto se recuerde. Es como para haberlo filmado y verlo cuando seamos adultos, decirle a nuestros hijos "así es como inició todo".

–¡Hijos!

–Sí, sería lindo, estar juntos para siempre.

–¡Para siempre!

–Si, ya sabes, como marido y…

–Tranquilizate, Phineas, o la haras desmayarse –dijo la exploradora Ginger.

–Si, creo que tienes razón. Ahora aprenderás que no fue una buena idea, aunque al final no creo que aprendas nada por culpa de ese aparato.

–Podríamos decirles una vez que hayan sido desmemoriados –dijo Carl.

–No, déjalo así –dijo Isabella–. Si de verdad me ama como ahora mismo lo descubrí, sé que terminaremos juntos tarde o temprano. Solo espero que sea de la mejor manera posible.

–Te lo prometo.

–Hasta ese día…

–Hazlo otra vez –dijo Phineas a lo que ella reaccionó dándole una copia del primer beso, y gritando al final de esto…–. ¡Ahora, Carl!

Fin FLASHBACK

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, no sé si deba hacer algo. N-no puedo llegar y decirle que me besó, creerá que estoy loco. Habíamos acordado dormir en la misma habitación antes de todo esto, y ahora no sé si sea lo correcto. Es decir, el beso me gustó, me encantó que se revelara su parte más atrevida, pero a mí me gusta amable y linda como hasta ahora. Si inicio una relación con ella, a esta edad, con todo lo que nos falta por experimentar…

Perry le tomó del hombro, y con una mirada le hizo entender lo necesario para tranquilizarlo.

–Tienes razón. Ella creyó en mí, creyó que algún día le demostraría lo mucho que vale para mí. Eso haré. Aunque… me intimida esto. Soy joven, y aunque puedo hacer mucho de lo que otros adultos solo pueden imaginar… y a veces ni eso, soy completamente inexperto para otros temas. No sé cómo es que debo portarme con una pareja, ni mucho menos sé cómo gustarle a una chica.

–TRRRRR

–Sí, ya le gusto. Pero… quisiera corresponderle… de una forma adecuada.

–TRRRRRRR

–Sí, te entiendo. Ahora, debería interesarme más en lo que hace, poner atención. Quizás, con el tiempo, pueda encontrar la manera adecuada. Gracias, Perry. Sabía que tu me ayudarías. Ahora, con respecto a lo del agente… –Perry sudaba nuevamente, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa–. ¡oh, descuida! Todo seguirá siendo igual. Solo te quería decir que tal vez pueda construirte cosas. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo, guíame a mordiscos a esta habitación. Yo dejaré el traductor universal aquí. Después de todo, siempre puede ser raro que tu dueño sea el primero en enterarse de tu doble vida en el servicio secreto.

Perry mostró una nueva sonrisa nerviosa, confesando entre gruñidos la verdad acerca de esto último.

–¡¿Cómo que no fui el primero?!

–TRRR

–¡¿Stacy?! ¡¿Stacy sabe de tu doble identidad?! –Perry Asintió–. Ese podría ser nuestro nuevo tema a tratar. Fingiré que dejé algo aquí adentro y saldremos como amo y mascota, pero esta charla solo ha sido pospuesta.

Phineas tomó de su bolsillo un yoyo, se lo colocó en las manos y dejó el traductor universal en una caja de plomo (estaban en oferta, por eso Doof quiso usarla en su trampa) y salió de la habitación del pánico junto con su palmípedo amigo. Este sería su secreto a partir de ahora, aunque Perry sentía que lo mejor era que olvidara lo del agente secreto, sobre todo por las preguntas que podrían surgir ante esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Si el fic les agradó, o les gustó, comenten, sigan esta historia, sigan nuestro trabajo, recomiéndenlo, o simplemente háganmelo saber de alguna forma con un mensaje privado. De verdad les agradecería mucho. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. La habitación de Isabella

Considerando mi historial, tal vez entiendan que me encanta poner a dos chicos que se gustan a dormir en el mismo lugar.

–Vaya, que casi ni se ha notado. En "una cita sin programar" fueron Ash y May; en "De Naruto a Naruko", "El guerrero de la eterna esperanza" y "La sombra del fuego" fueron Naruto y Sakura; y en "La rubia que me ama", que por cierto es…

–Un pésimo título, ya me lo has dicho centenares de veces.

–Fueron Naruto e Ino. Al parecer para asegurar una relación duradera, los personajes de tus fics deben dormir en la misma casa y, para mayor efectividad, en la misma habitación. Extremo sería poner a estos dos menores durmiendo en la misma cama. Me dirás ahora que los harás intimar…

–Eres una pervertida, no podría hacer eso aunque de verdad lo quisiera.

–Claro, supuse eso. De todos los personajes que adoras, ellos son los que no podrías alterar con una escena de cama.

–Cierto.

La habitación de Isabella.

Tras de su charla con su amigo, Phineas regresaba a casa de Isabella, donde su madre estaba sentada en la mesa disfrutando de una taza de té, esperando a que Phineas regresara de casa, de la que había extraído una bolsa de dormir, la misma que usaría para dormir en la habitación de Isabella. Lynda sabía que no había una habitación extra, que todo lo que había era la habitación de Vivian y la de Isabella. Es por ello que Phineas había acordado dormir con ella.

–Phineas, ¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitas?

–Sí, mamá. Tengo puesto el pijama, la bolsa de dormir, me lavé los dientes antes de dormir aquí, e incluso tengo un cubrefaz, ya sabes, para cubrir mis ojos y no despertar por motivos de luyz hasta haber descansado lo suficiente, que considerando el tiempo que he permanecido despierto (y la de cosas que me pasaron hoy) será un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado.

–Sobre dormir aquí, Phineas, puede que sea algo problemático para Isabella recibir a un chico en su habitación.

–¡Oh, no creo que sea así!

–Si quieres dormir en casa, yo le explico a ella que no te quedarás.

–Gracias, mamá. Pero Ferb me ha enseñado algo de modales ingleses, y sería descortés de mi parte que no me presente, habiendo comenzado ella a recoger su habitación para recibirme.

–Bueno. Solo ten cuidado. Una niña es muy diferente a un chico, física y emocionalmente.

–Claro que lo son –dijo Phineas alejándose poco a poco.

Camino a la habitación de Isabella, Phineas parecía poner atención de todo lo que veía, tratando de retrasar su llegada a la habitación, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta, sin saber el cómo o cuando había llegado a ese lugar. Una habitación de color rosado, con un enorme cuadro violeta con algunas de las mejores insignias, reconocimientos y logros de su escuadrón de exploradoras. Su uniforme colgado en una percha pegada a la puerta de su armario, así como su falda que acostumbraba usar (ley 35 de la perpetuidad del personaje). La ventana estaba cubierta por una cortina amarilla de cactus naranjas. Una cama en el medio de la habitación, un librero a la derecha y un escritorio con computadora en la pared a la izquierda. Isabella estaba sentada en la cama, escuchando música en su reproductor Mp3, con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de la presencia de Phineas, eso a juzgar por…

–Baw chika Bawaw, Mi nena dice así, Mawmawmaw, siente mis latidos. Chikachikachuwa… Nunca va a parar…

**–Ghitchee ghitchee ki es te quiero a ti… **–Al escuchar la voz de Phineas en la habitación, abrió los ojos sin dejar de cantar y piniendose de pie para cantar junto a él–. **Ghitchee ghitchee ki es te quiero a ti… Ghitchee ghitchee ki es te quiero nena, Nena Nenaaaaaaa….**

–Nenanenanenanena –cantó Isabella esa parte con una dulce voz.

–** Ghitchee ghitchee ki es te quiero a ti.**

–Vaya, es una muy linda voz.

–Es mi voz de siempre. Ya habíamos cantado esto antes.

–Bueno, sí. Pero ese solo que por lo general hacía Ferb se escucha grandioso en tu voz. Melodioso, suave… dulce…

–Jaja, gracias. Es una pena que solo hubiésemos tenido ese éxito. Si tan solo hubiese sido u disco, tal vez todos hubiésemos podido triunfar.

–¿Qué dices de las canciones que cantamos en la radio, ya sabes, cuando Santa Claus creyó que Danville era una ciudad mala y no iba a venir por aquí.

–¡Oh, Phineas! ¡Me encantó ese día! Digo, no por la navidad precisamente porque soy judía, sino por lo mucho que hicimos en ese entonces por toda la ciudad. Fue muy generoso de tu parte, de parte de todos, pero tú fuiste el de la idea de darle un club a Santa.

–Casa de reposo.

–No vamos a pelearnos por términos que son bastante similares, ¿O sí?

–No podría pelear contigo (Aunque al parecer ya lo hice) –Phineas miraba a su alrededor, observando los detalles de la habitación–. Bonito cuarto.

–¿Estás bien, Phineas?

–Sí, ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, esta es la primera vez que te pones a halagar todo cuanto vez.

–¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Casi siempre tengo mi cerebro funcionando a mil por hora. Ahora que lo pienso, casi siempre charlo con Ferb, o estoy en medio de un proyecto divertido para mis amigos. Casi nunca tengo un momento para detenerme, mirar alrededor y admirar.

–Debes estar estresado. Recuéstate, te daré un masaje relajante.

–¡Oh, no es necesario! –Un látigo de tela tomó a Phineas por el brazo y lo atrajo con cierta brusquedad hasta recostarlo en la cama. Phineas reía, por la forma tan divertida en la que terminó acostado. Isabella le desabotonó la camisa y la removió pronto, colocándolo boca abajo para ejercer sobre el su trabajo de manos.

–Confía, Phineas. No hay nada que yo pudiera hacer para hacerte algún mal.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–¡Nada! (Phineas, debes dejar de hablar para ti mismo. Si, tienes razón. O_O. Recordatorio: no dirigirte a ti mismo en tercera persona).

Isabella, que tenía su insignia por un buen masaje (comprobado en el capítulo del spa) comenzó a tomar entre sus manos el cuerpo de Phineas, masajeandolo, acariciándolo y destensándolo.

–A decir verdad, tal vez de verdad lo necesitabas. Lo único más tenso que tu en este momento son los cables de alta tensión de los postes de afuera. ¿Algo te preocupa?

–¿Estar en la habitación de una chica cuenta?

–Nop.

–Entonces no sé que decir.

–¿Te pone tenso estar aquí?

–No, en absoluto. Es solo que nunca me había quedado a dormir en tu casa, solo tu y yo. Es algo que no puedo explicar. ¿Conoces ese cosquilleo que tienes en el cuerpo cuando estas soñando que estar semidesnudo montando una llama?

–¡Por supuesto que no!

–Yo tampoco, pero pienso que tal vez se sentiría así.

–Descuida, Phineas. Conmigo puedes ser quien eres en realidad.

Isabella continuaba deshaciendo nudos en la espalda, cuello, brazos, piernas y agujetas de los zapatos de Phineas. Poco a poco el joven pelirrojo fue relajándose al punto de sentirse agusto y en paz con el mundo.

–Al parecer está mejorando. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Como mantequilla en una sartén de zafiro antiadherente.

Isabella sentía que estaba logrando algo, pues esa analogía de la mantequilla la mencionaba a ella en apellido casi de forma inconsciente (zafiro=Shappiro). Tras de terminar con él, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, provocando que este riera sin control Pronto fue el turno de Phineas, que con no mucho esfuerzo la recostó sobre la cama para atacarla de la misma manera. Las cosquillas dieron lugar a una guerra de almohadas, y al destruir por completo las mismas la diversión apenas comenzaba. Durante media hora, los dos amigos jugaron, rieron y se divirtieron como nunca antes: los dos solos. No fue hasta que la señora Flynn subió a calmarlos que los dos por fin encontraron un lugar en la cama para dormir (Leyeron bien: en la cama).

–Lamento haber mojado tu bolsa de dormir (no, no es cierto)

–¡Oh, descuida! ¡Esta será una experiencia para compartir!

–("Compartir". En serio que Phineas es diferente cuando está lejos de Ferb). Phineas, prométeme algo.

–Claro, siempre que esté dentro de las posibilidades de la ciencia…

–Prométeme que siempre estaremos así, uno al lado del otro, sin importar lo que pase.

–¿Un proyecto de unión de cuerpos? Es un proyecto viejo, pero ya probado.

–No, Phineas. No quiero estar pegada a ti. Solo quiero que estemos juntos.

–Vives en la casa del frente…

Isabella tomó la mano del pelirojo cerrando ambas en un puño, mostrándole la forma en la que quería estar con él. Phineas enrojeció esperando que ella no pretendiera declarársele allí mismo.

–Tú y yo, sin importar las distancias, seremos uno en dos. Yo confió en ti, tu confías en mí. No secretos, no mentiras, no ofensas.

–Hum, Sobre los secretos, hay cosas que prefiero mantenerme para mí solo, más que nada porque podrían tener ciertas consecuencias en mi vida diaria.

–¿Pasa algo malo?

–No, no es nada malo, pero lo prometí, y prefiero mantener mi palabra. Pero descuida, te contaré todo cuanto no prometa conservar a otros.

–Bueno, sí. La confianza de tus amigos es lo primero. De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Prometido?

–Claro que sí –Phineas soltó la mano de Isabella y se recostó boca arriba, logrando por fin separar la mirada de ella, la dueña de su primer beso–. ¿Sabes, Isabella? Nunca digo estas cosas, y posiblemente resulte extraño viniendo de mí. Pero, nunca te he agradecido lo suficiente por todo lo que haces especialmente por mí. Si hubiera alguna forma de hacerlo… la encontraré.

–Descuida. Con tu amistad me basta.

–A veces pienso que no es suficiente, pero no puedo darte más.

–Lo harás. Yo confió que lo harás.

Isabella se quedó dormida poco después de esto, dejando a Phineas despierto y pensativo. Estar a esa distancia de ella, después de haber recordado lo que ocurrió entre ellos no era sino la antesala de la confusión. En su experiencia, con todas sus ideas y creaciones, jamás había sentido tanta presión como la de saber algo que los demás ni siquiera podían recordar, sobre todo algo de tanto peso como lo de Perry… y lo de su Beso. A diferencia de lo primero, la carga emocional de ese momento fue tan intensa que la simple acción de recordarlo hacía que ese momento retomara fuerza. Podía sentir sus labios, esos labios que besó ese día, la descarga de sustancias que hacían sentir la posibilidad de volar entre nubes inexistentes y colores que parecían aparecer delante de él. La suave textura de su piel, tocando sus labios con la temperatura cálida de su cuerpo transmitiendo no solo energía, sino ilusión. Sentía el deseo de experimentarlo nuevamente. Pero no podía nada más aparecer de repente y besarla sin más, no sabiendo que ella podría reaccionar de manera tan diversa como con el romance o con la ira de un momento inadecuado.

–No me puedo permitir actuar mal. Si lo hago, la pierdo, y no quiero hacerlo. Quisiera que alguien pudiera ayudarme a lidiar con esto, pero no puedo contarle a nadie lo que sucedió, y tampoco puedo preguntarle a Perry. Tal vez pueda reconstruir la supercomputadora, pero sería difícil esconderme con ella para poder preguntarle. Vaya, si que tengo problemas. Si tan solo tuviera una idea de cómo tratar a las chicas. Pero me da pena preguntarle a mamá. Además… Sí, tengo problemas que deberé lidiar yo solo.

Isabella, profundamente dormida, abrazó a Phineas. Ella acostumbra abrazar la almohada dormida, acción completamente inconsciente y autocomplaciente, solo que ahora esa almohada tenía cabello rojo y un cierto conflicto existencial que se agravaba al sentirla tomándole contra su voluntad.

–Mmm… Phineas…

Phineas la observaba en medio de la oscuridad. Sonriendo nervioso le recogió el cabello y besó su frente y se recostó tranquilo, dispuesto a dormir.

Entre sueños revivía esa imagen, ella y el uniendo sus labios. Con la ventaja de la completa lucidez y autocontrol de sueños, él movía y removía, re actuaba tratando de crear nuevos finales para esta parte de su historia. A veces era él quien preguntaba, otras veces en lugar de reaccionar de forma negativa lo hacía de forma positiva. A veces era él quien no la soltaba, y otras veces terminaban en el suelo besándose. Por supuesto, cada vez que lo hacía, volvía al final desafortunado de la negación de un recuerdo, el recuerdo del mejor día de su vida (hablando de muchos motivos por el cual fuera así clasificado).

La mañana siguiente, fue Isabella la primera en levantarse, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. Ella estaba abrazando a Phineas, tal como siempre despertaba abrazando una almohada. En el fondo sabía que terminaría la noche abrazada a él, pero no esperaba que él se hubiese acurrucado durante la noche, en su pecho, con la nariz tocando su cuello, acariciada por el cálido aliento que causaba escalofríos sensuales, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente. Sus manos estaban tocando los extremos de la cintura, y sus piernas estaban barajadas una de él sobre una de ella, tan juntos que no solo el calor, sino también el corazón del otro podía sentirse. Al saberse tan cerca, Isabella agradecía al cielo por lo que recibía en estas próximas fiestas decembrinas.

–Phineas, gracias por ser quien eres, y por ser lo que eres para mí.

.

.

.

-La historia va tomando forma. Me agrada escribir para Phineas y Ferb por la enorme espontaneidad de la que puedo abusar, ya que no tengo que pensar forzosamente en como debe o va a comportarse el personaje, pues la mayoría de ellos son tan a lo random respetando ciertos limites.

-Seguro han notado cierto patrón: los capítulos nones suelen ser más extensos que los pares. Si no lo notaron, soy la única loca que lo ha hecho.

-No, yo lo he notado. Es solo que uso cierto relleno entre capítulos, y cuando voy a escribir el siguiente, me imagino un nuevo episodio de Phineas y Ferb tal como me gustaría verlo y crearlo. sé que el único invento que he sacado es el traductor universal, pero no se me ocurre mucho.

-A partir de aquí, la historia toma un giro navideño, por la ocasión y la temporada.

-Espero poder publicar la fiesta de nochebuena un día antes, para que los lectores logren presenciarla antes de celebrar su propia fiesta.

-Si el capitulo les gustó, fue gracias a mi -Kaede enrojeció abrazándose de Kaito.

-Comenten, sigan la historia, recomienden la, recomienden inventos...

-¡Se creativo!

-Y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Nos leeremos después.


	5. Un secreto que compartimos los dos

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos! -Kaito y Kaede vestidos de smoking y traje de noche.

-Hoy es noche buena y mañana será navidad. Lamento mucho haber faltado a mi promesa de publicar un día antes, pero no pude terminarlo a tiempo. Estuve escribiendo toda la noche del 23 y parte de este día, pero hasta este momento pude hacerlo. Por mi atrevimiento una disculpa.

-No obstante, este es un regalo para quienes siguen el Phinbella tanto como nosotros, un especial de navidad que... posiblemente no agrade a todos, pero si nos divirtió mucho escribirlo. Estaremos de vacaciones un tiempo, tal vez una semana hasta entrado el nuevo año. Después de eso nos pondremos a redactar nuevamente los 3 fics que estamos redactando. Tal vez para el día de reyes ya tendremos el siguiente capitulo de este fic.

-Por lo pronto, les deseo una feliz navidad, feliz hanukkah a la comunidad judia, y un prospero año nuevo.

Un secreto que compartimos los dos

Esa mañana Phineas despertó en medio del calor de una mañana de diciembre. Esta era la segunda noche que dormía con Isabella en su cama, y la tercera en casa de la latina. Despertó en mitad de un cálido abrazo, con LA FRENTE DE Isabella pegada a su pecho y los brazos abarcando los hombros. Phineas en cambio permanecía con el mentón sobre la cabeza de su amiga, recibiendo un aroma suave de durazno y manzanilla, lo que atribuía al shampoo y crema facial de la jovencilla. Tratando de no despertarle, comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama, cayendo abruptamente al suelo y despertando a la chica. Ella, asustada por el sobresalto y golpe contundente y sonoro, se asomó al borde de la cama para revisar lo que sucedió.

–¿Estas bien, Phineas?

Phineas estaba haciendo flexiones para cubrir el dolor de la caída.

–Sí, yo estoy bien. Lamento haberte despertado tan repentinamente, pero hoy me dieron ganas de hacer ejercicio.

–Golpearte la nariz es un ejercicio.

–¿Qué? No, claro que… no, no lo es.

Phineas se llevó las manos a la nariz, que sangraba por el golpe que se desarrolla al caer primero la cabeza y luego las manos. Isabella, que no por nada es líder de escuadrón, actuó enseguida sobre la nariz del joven pelirojo. Con un paño blanco (que dejó de ser blanco) le presionó suavemente la nariz, mientras lo sentaba en el suelo y lo inclinaba hacia adelante.

–No te muevas mucho.

–Descuida. De cualquier forma es muy difícil moverme si tienen atrapada mi nariz. Es tan grande que modifica todo mi rostro. Bien pareciera tener cabeza de totopo.

–O de fritura –Isabella se cubrió la boca de repente (con la mano que tenía libre)–. Lo siento, no quise.

–Descuida, no sería la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así (tú ya lo hiciste dos veces). Te agradezco por tus atenciones. Te juro que algún día todas estas buenas acciones se te regresarán multiplicados por un potencial infinito, especialmente esto. Creí que tenías miedo de la sangre.

–No me puedo permitir tener fobias materiales o visuales, Phineas. Soy una exploradora, y debo…

–Estar disponible para cualquier eventualidad.

–Además, esto no es nada realmente –Isabella quitó el paño y vio a Phineas unb tanto más curado–. ¿Lo ves? Como nueva.

–Sí, te lo agradezco. ¡Oye! Sé que no celebras navidad, pero ¿Te gustaría venir a la fiesta de reunión familiar por motivos de equinoccio de invierno en mi casa?

–¡Claro!

–Genial. Esa es una idea increíble. Invitaré a Bufford, Baljeet, Django… al repartidor…

–Phineas, aunque suena como una buena idea, tal vez ellos tengan una fiesta familiar propia.

–Bueno, sí. Es verdad.

–¡Isabella! ¡Paquete para ti!

–Bueno, ya llegó el primero del día. ¿Quieres saber de lo que se trata?

–¿No te molesta que vea los regalos que te manda tu familia?

–Siempre que no se trate de ropa interior, supongo que estará bien.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Y Perry?

.

En tiempos navideños, las entradas a los cuarteles secretos de la OSBA solían colocarse bajo esos adornos que por lo general nadie quiere remover por voluntad. Por ello, debajo de aquel muñeco de nieve de fibra de vidrio se encontraba uno para Perry. Él solo se colocó a un lado, golpeó y una garra emergió del sombrero, tomándolo de la cabeza y mandándolo al escondite secreto de Perry, donde, como cada año en noche buena, los miembros de la agencia tenían su fiesta ya organizada. El primero en recibirle fue el Mayor Monograma (casi siempre es él).

–¡Buenos días Agente P! ¡Y feliz navidad para ti! Bienvenido a la fiesta de noche buena de la agencia. Ven, prueba algo de ponche, deléitate con una rebanada de pastel. Prueba un poco del pavo de tofu que nos trajeron.

–Tiene que ser de tofu para que el agente pv no se sienta atacado –dijo Carl a lo que le siguió una escena de un pavo revisando el pavo asado de tofu con cierto recelo.

–Sí, tener esta agencia de animales que son agentes secretos tiene sus desventajas, sobre todo en las parrilladas. En fin, Recientemente hemos rastreado cierta actividad del Dr. Doofenshmirtz bastante sospechosa. Ha estado comprando artículos como un trineo de santa, una turbina de avión y un saco de tela suficientemente grande para guardar un estadio completo. La verdad jamás creí que estuvieran en venta semejante turbina, quisiera una para mi casa ahora mismo. Ve allá y suerte, Agente P.

Perry hizo un saludo marcial y se retiró a pelear contra el mal.

–Agente PV, no es un pavo de verdad. Por favor, trata de contener tu paranoia.

.

En casa de Isabella. Ferb, Phineas y la propia anfitriona estaban dispuestos a

–Bueno, este es el regalo de mi madre y abuela. Al parecer ella se decidió mandar por correo el regalo.

–Es bueno que te tenga en mente aún en un estado de enfermedad.

–La abuela siempre ha sido atenta. Además, me inculcó la amabilidad y deseo de ayudar a quien me lo solicite. De hecho fue gracias a ella que yo me convertí en exploradora.

–Y por ello le agradezco.

Isabella comenzó a revisar su regalo, encontrándose con tres cajas más pequeñas: una tenía sobre ella un mensaje pegado: "si hay chicos alrededor, no abras este y guárdalo en el tercer cajón de tu cómoda".

–¿Qué contendrá?

–¿Recuerdas que es lo que te dije que sería el único problema si recibo algo que no pueden ver?

–Ya veo.

La segunda caja era rectangular de poca profundidad. Este era un regalo recurrente de su abuela, consistente en un par de marcos: una con la foto de la abuela y la otra vacía de imagen para que Isabella colocara una foto y reenviara: de esta forma las dos podían ver una cierta evolución, aunque a decir verdad esta clase de regalos llenaban un estante muy pronto. El tercer y último regalo era un hermoso broche de plata, de esos que las damas suelen usar en el centro del cuello de la camisa.

–¡Es hermoso!

–Bastante lindo.

–Es en verdad una obra de arte de joyería –dijo ferb usando su único comentario del día (no, la verdad tengo mejores planes para él).

–¿Puedes? –Isabella le alcanzó el broche a Phineas, quien de inmediato lo tomó y se lo colocó en la camisa a su amiga. Isabella salió corriendo a un espejo a revisarse.

–¿Sabes, Ferb? Apenas estoy descubriendo una nueva faceta de mi vida que de pronto me parece extraña. Isabella es Isabella, pero ya no me parece Isabella más. Es como si algo cambiara, como si tomara a Isabella de una forma diferente, algo que no había sentido por ella o por cualquier otra persona. Es decir, ayer estuvimos los cuatro montando ese trineo a Siberia, y todos seguíamos siendo los mismos, pero mi percepción hacia ella difiere de la percepción que tenía anteriormente al percibirla de forma perceptible en el universo que todos percibimos. ¿Estoy hablando en pleonasmos?

–No, si te entiendo.

–¿Crees que sea malo?

–Podría afectar tu amistad con ella, pero no es malo.

–¿Qué no es malo? Apenas y me permito estar cerca de ella durmiendo en su habitación por temor a un malentendido que nos haga pelear. Ahora me dices que podría afectar nuestra amistad y te atreves a decir que no es malo. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Cualquier cosa porque se quedara a mi lado.

–Con el tiempo lo entenderás.

–¡No me trates como si no fuera lo suficientemente maduro para entender!

–¿Has pensado en regalarle algo?

–Tal vez pueda hacerle un marco digital en el cual poder colocar en orden cronológico sus fotos. Ya sabes, estos marcos se acumulan. Si tan solo pudiera tomarlos sin que se diera cuenta. ¡Eso es! ¡Ferb, ya sé lo que me ayudarás a hacer el día de hoy!

–¿Cómo se me ve el broche? –dijo Isabella luciéndolo con su ropa cotidiana.

–¡De lujo!

.

Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados. Celebrando Navidad!

Heinz Doofenshmirtz se encontraba decorando el árbol navideño cuando Perry entró por el tragaluz del cielo raso.

–¡Ah, Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¿Podrías ayudarme a decorar el árbol navideño? Pronto llegará Vanessa y yo no termino de adornar este pino. Sabes que odio la navidad, pero todo esto es por mi querida Vanessa –Perry, conociendo a Doofenshmirtz, se animó a ayudarlo, cosa que posiblemente terminaría con él atrapado en el árbol, o algo por el estilo–. Verás, al parecer Charlenne y mi Vanessa vendrán a pasar la navidad aquí, como parte de un proceso de convivencia extra marital como si de verdad pudiéramos volver a tomar parte de una sana convivencia. Es decir, Hace ya varios años del divorcio. Por este motivo odio esta navidad. Cuidado con las luces, sin algo temperamentales al conectarse.

Perry conectó las luces y estas se revelaron en su contra enredándolo como si de una red se tratara.

–Y por temperamentales quiero decir que te envuelven como a un regalo cuando las conectas. Verás, Perry. Todo comenzó ayer por la noche cuando buscaba inspiración en un cuento de navidad de esos donde casi se arruina la navidad. De pronto caí en una de las fabulas del gato en el sombrero. Hablaba de un sujeto tan malo que se robó la navidad de unos seres diminutos que vivían en un copo de nieve. Como sea, el granuja pudo robarlo todo y convertirse en ladrón completo de la navidad. Así, y siguiendo su ejemplo seré el ¡Dr. Que se robó la navidad del área limítrofe! Incluso adapté una canción para eso, aunque… no está completa y hoy es noche buena. No creo terminarla a tiempo. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy poco original por robarle la idea a un gato con sombrero ridículo que parece salido de un club de ACID ROCK? Bueno, no sé por qué te molesta eso, siendo que yo soy malo.

–¡Papá! ¡Ya llegué!

–Y de pronto me llegó Charlene con la idea de que quería pasar esta navidad en familia sanguínea. Así que, tal como en esa cita con la chica que pudo haber sido mi emperatriz del mal, condiciono mi respuesta sobre si me robo o no la navidad. Ya sabes: si sale bien esta cena todo estará bien, los niños reirán, tocarán sus trompetas y campanas. Pero si sale muy mal, le arruino la existencia al panzón de rojo.

.

Phineas había estado pensando en el regalo perfecto para Isabella, un regalo que fuera adecuado, sorprendente pero nada ostentoso que fuera a desaparecer por causa de esa fuerza misteriosa de la que estaba hablando Candace (Si, lo convirtió en creyente). El marco digital ya estaba cargado con las fotos de Isabella y su abuela, con un pie para colocarlo en una repisa, una fuente de poder infinita con un generador de Tesla miniatura. Las fotografías se proyectaban a ambos lados del marco, de un lado su abuela y del otro lado Isabella, difuminando entre fotografías para una transcición agradable. Y como toque especial, al tacto con una persona se reproducía una música de violin.

–Nocturno en si bemol de Frederick Choping. Una música que relaja y llega a su corazón. E hice otro marco para la abuela.

En ese momento entró Candace, como de costumbre hablanco por teléfono con Stacy.

–Claro, tendremos una feliz navidad en familia. Antes de que eso ocurra pretendo ir con Jeremy a entregarle su obsequio personalmente. Luego a con mi mejor amiga para entregarle el de ella. ¿Y quién más sería mi mejor amiga, si no lo eres tú? No, Tiffany no es ni siquiera cercana a mi amistad contigo. Espera, te llamo luego. ¿Qué están haciendo? –En otra parte de Danville Isabella sintió como la fuerza fue perturbada.

–Estamos haciendo un regalo de navidad para Isabella. Esta vez quiero darle uno hecho con mis propias manos.

–¿Quieres darle? ¿Qué hay de las manos de Ferb?

–Yo le regalaré algo diferente. Una estatua de ella como bruja buena de la tierra de Oz. –Ferb mostró la estatuilla de Ébano, la que se parecía mucho al sueño de Candace en Acusopolis.

–¿De dónde sacaste esa imagen?

–Mis fuentes no las revelaré.

–Bien como sea. ¿Y tú qué piensas regalarle?

–Es un Marco digital. Verás, cada año en Hanukka, su abuela le manda una fotografía de ella, e Isabella le manda una fotografía de ella misma para que las dos vean su evolución como seres independientes. Así puede verla crecer con los años, pero son demasiadas fotos. Así que cree este marco digital que proyectará las imágenes de manera automática, ahorrando espacio y no necesita baterías o conectarse a un toma corrientes. Y lo mejor de todo es que es relajante. Así no tendrán que almacenar los cuadros o llenar los muros con imágenes de ella.

–¿De verdad piensas regalarle algo que tratará de suplantar los regalos anteriores de su abuela?

–¿Qué?

–¡DAAA! ¡Genio! Estás regalándole un marco digital que es un regalo copiado de los regalos que le da su abuela. Con ello tratas de decirle que se deshaga de los cuadros de su abuela, lo cual para nada pasará.

Phineas observaba su creación: toda una mañana, y parte de la tarde, de trabajo con toda la buena intención del mundo… que fue destruido al tomar un martillo y hacerlo pedazos. No sobrevivió ni el generador de Tesla para futuros experimentos.

–¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! ¡No puedo creer que casi le hago daño sin saberlo! ¡De no ser Por Candace la habría lastimado tanto que posiblemente la hubiera perdido!

–¿Perdido?

–Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, Candace. Ahora tengo que pensar en otro regalo antes de que comience la fiesta. No tengo idea de lo que le guste a Isabella, nada de lo que pueda darle. Es decir, sé que le gusta pero no sé qué darle.

–Ya entró en fase nerviosa –dijo Ferb observándolo de lejos.

.

Perry estaba atorado en las luces navideñas modificadas por Doof, colocado dentro de un florero enorme donde dos hoyos eran su único contacto con la cena que determinaría si el Dr. Intentaría robarse la navidad. Todo había sido… ligeramente pasable, pues Charlenne venía con las mejores intenciones de convivir, Doof parecía hacer esto por su hija. Quizás la menos interesada era la misma Vanessa, pues estaba tan neutral que no parecía interesada en la cena realmente. Si bien no le molestaba estar compartiendo la mesa con sus progenitores, preferiría estar en otro sitio en estos momentos.

–Vanessa, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Este año estuviste a punto de salir de tu faceta gotica, pero algo ocurrió. ¿Quieres contarnos, cariño?

–Charlenne, por amor al… déjala en paz, dale un poco de espacio. Déjala decidir por sí misma si quiere o no ser gótica.

–Esa no es mi intención, Heinz.

–Está bien, papá. Lo que pasa es que tenía un novio. Pero el muy desdichado prefería enorgullecer a su padre que charlar de nosotros. Al final terminé con él de la forma más merecida para gente así.

–¿Lo terminaste por mensaje de texto?

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Debe ser hereditario, tu madre me pidió el divorcio de esa manera.

–Y aún no lo supera.

–¡Es que eso es poco sentimental! ¡Soy malvado, soy varón y aun así soy más sensible y considerado que tú!

–No te pedí el divorcio por texto. Te dije que había que hablarlo seriamente. Tu tenías una dirección completamente opuesta. Me pareció lo más sensato.

–Ahora veo cómo fueron a juntarse ustedes dos –dijo Vanessa tratando de cortar la charla antes de que terminara como una pelea–. De verdad ustedes son bastante malvados.

–Heinz no es malvado. Solo es un excéntrico con mucho tiempo libre.

–¡¿Qué no soy malvado?! ¡¿Eso te parece?!

–Vamos, Heinz. Aunque quieras parecer malvado eres, y cito tus propias palabras: "Sensible y considerado".

–Claro que lo soy, pero en relaciones personales.

–Lo sé. Y eres un genio que inventa cosas que siempre terminan destruidas por una u otra razón.

–No son "razones". El ornitorrinco es el culpable de que sean destruidas apenas pruebo mis inventos.

–¿Tienes un Ornitorrinco mascota? Eso es raro.

–Has estado bastante al margen de mi vida, no te enterarías de nada.

–Sí, supongo. Pero aun así tengo que agradecerte.

–¿Agradecerme? ¿De qué? Lo único bueno que he hecho recientemente fue pasarte la salsa para la ensalada de papa.

–Voltea a tu derecha, esa es la razón por la que te debo agradecer.

–¡Oh, ya comprendo! Pero debo confesarte que mandé asar este pavo para esta cena.

–Bueno, si, el pavo es delicioso. Pero yo me refería a nuestra hija.

–¿Vanessa?

–Sé que puede ser algo sarcástica y callada.

–Eso lo sacó de su madre.

–Pero es mi hija, y siempre me parecerá la mejor hija que pude desear.

–Gracias, mamá.

–Bueno, si. Tal vez lo mejor que sacamos de esta relación poco convencional terminada hace 14 años fue a nuestra pequeña Vanessa. La adoro. Debo agradecerte por ella… y por aceptar darme una pensión tan cuantiosa.

–De nada.

–Yo les agradezco haber sido mis padres. Saben, hace tiempo me lo vengo preguntando, aunque nunca termino con suficientes respuestas, pero agradezco mucho que mi padre sea tal cual es, y mi madre tan maravillosamente sarcástica y atenta.

–Gracias, cielo.

–Bueno, al parecer esto salio bastante bien. Si me permiten, tengo algo que hacer. Me llevaré ese florero conmigo.

Heinz se levantó de la mesa y recogió los trastes de la mesa. Tomó el florero donde Perry estaba atado y desapareció camino a la cocina. Al llegar allí, sacó a Perry de la pieza de cerámica y lo desató con el toque de un botón.

–¿Sabes, Perry el ornitorrinco? Tal vez no fue una mala idea convivir con mi familia después de todo. Excepto si hubiese venido ese hipócrita de Robert. Esta comida con mis dos chicas me ha despertado un gusto por estas fiestas. Me encanta eso de agradecer y perdonar, pero no me agradan mucho los cantantes de villancicos. Solo me queda decirte, gracias, Perry el Ornitorrinco. Gracias por ser tan atento, aun cuando la OSBA te ordena pelear contra el mal, siempre has visto por mí como un amigo. Ahora, vete, que tal vez tengas una fiesta en la agencia, o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ah, es cierto! Ni siquiera te mostré mi invento. Lo llamaba el Trineodesantainador, aunque simplemente trineo hubiese sido suficiente. Puedes destruirlo si quieres, pero no esta vez. No quisiera que la cena se perturbara por el sonido de una explosión. ¿Qué haces? ¡Si, puedes usar uno de mis desintegrainadores previos! Hazlo y te podrás ir de aquí. –Doof tomó tres copas de helado, y se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al comedor–. Que tengas un agradable día de fiesta. Sea lo que sea que celebres en estas fechas. Hasta luego Perry el ornitorrinco

.

Phineas había pasado el resto de la tarde pensando en el regalo ideal para Isabella, aunque aún no había encontrado algo. Incluso había pedido ayuda de sus amigos, pero a Buford se le ocurrían regalos fuera del alcance de posibilidades monetarias, y Baljeet solo se le ocurrían cosas Nerd (calculadoras, reglas de precisión, etc).

–No puedo creer que no tengo nada que obsequiarle. Ya revisé de arriba abajo y todo lo que se me ocurre es erróneo. No sabía que había mil y un formas de ofender a una dama. ¿Qué tal si no puedo darle nada que le guste?

–¿Qué tal si le das flores? –dijo Buford.

–Es Navidad, no su cumpleaños.

–¿Qué tal un regalo aledaño a la temporada? –dijo Baljeet.

–No, solo sirven una vez al año. Mucho de eso termina quedando en la basura. Además, no estoy seguro si va en contra de la religión judía. Preferiría no molestarla con esa parte de su vida.

–¿Qué tal…?

–No. Tal vez se ofenda –El aroma a pavo asado comenzaba a esparcirse por la casa, lo que solo ponía más nervioso a Phineas. Tan poco tiempo quedaba, y ninguna tienda abierta. Con el tiempo, Phineas dejó de pensar–. Jaum. ¿Saben qué? Supongo que no tengo ideas. Desde que Candace me iluminó a pensar en algo que no le hiciera daño, la ofendiera o terminara por odiar, no me he podido concentrar en mi intención inicial. Supongo que tengo tiempo, Isabella celebra Hanukkah, lo que me da unos días extra para pensar en algo. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, chicos. Tal vez con algo de descanso se me ocurra algo –Phineas tomó dos regalos escondidos debajo de su mesa de trabajo improvisada y se los entregó a Buford y Baljeet–. Tomen. Espero que mi intensión no los ofenda o los lastime.

–Creo que estas algo perturbado –dijo Buford.

–Es curioso: jamás has tenido problemas con dar un obsequio. Es como si supieras por adelantado lo que realmente quiero.

–¿Lo que realmente quieres? ¡Baljeet, eres un genio!

–Díselo al profesor de ciencias. Por alguna razón no ha dejado de molestarme por lo del portal a marte.

–Ferb. Necesito que llames a Isabella. Indícale que la veré en su casa antes de la cena. Hay algo que debo buscar. ¡Oh! ¡Allí estas, Perry!

–TRRRRRRR

–Nos vemos al rato.

.

Tras de arreglarse durante un rato, Isabella estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta de la casa de los Flyn Fetcher, cuando Ferb abrió la puerta. Sin explicar nada, Ferb le dio un cordón rojo que ató a su meñique y después de eso cerró la puerta.

–Bueno, sé que esto no es una clásica tradición navideña. O al menos no una muy familiar de los programas de Tv –Isabella buscó el otro extremo con la mirada, notando que este estaba oculto en la nieve. Conforme fue siguiendo el cordón, fue acercándose más y más a su casa. Entró en ella de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de esta, encontrándose a Phineas algo colorado. Tenía las manos escondidas en su espalda y jugueteaba con su pie removiendo la nueve en círculos.

–¡Phineas! ¡Has pescado fiebre!

–¡No, es solo que…! Le pedí a Ferb que te condujera a tu casa, y de pronto vino y me ató este cordón a mi meñique… como que le ha dado un ataque de…

–¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta está por comenzar.

–Sí, bueno. Escúchame… no, mejor no me… ¿Cómo puedo ser más o menos…? Verás, yo… Esto no fácil en lo más mínimo. Quiero darte… bueno…

–Hace un rato que no estás en fase nerviosa. ¿Sucede algo?

–No te he dado tu regalo de fiestas decembrinas. Y pasé toda la mañana buscando la forma de regalarte algo sin que sea algo común, de acuerdo a tu religión y que no te ofenda en lo más mínimo. Pensé en muchas cosas. Pero supongo que solo puedo darte aquello que realmente quieres.

–Descuida Phineas. Cualquier cosa que me des lo apreciaré.

–No lo creo así. Mi primer regalo fue… partido en pedazos y muchos otros fueron tan… bueno… poco cool. Quisiera creer que este regalo no te hará daño. Y créeme, si no lo quieres yo lo entiendo. Así que, dime si lo aceptas o no, ¿de acuerdo?

Phineas extendío su mano derecha, donde parecía tener una ramita de acebo de la que colgaba un muérdago. Isabella conocía la leyenda tras de ese ornamento navideño, casi como una orden: una pareja debajo de un muérdago tiene por tradición que darse un beso. Una tradición romántica que no parecía proveniente de Phineas. Así que Isabella trató de pellizcarse a sí misma para salir de esa tierra mágica encantada de romance y belleza llamada "Tierra Phineas". Y cerrando los ojos se dio un fuerte pellizco.

–Comprendo, tal vez fue bastante atrevido de mi parte.

–Espera, ¿esto es en serio?

–¿Hace cuánto que parece que estoy bromeando.

–¡Oh, dios mío! ¡¿Es verdad lo que mis oídos, ojos y cerebro perciben?!

–Me temo que no comprendo bien esa pregunta.

Isabella comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose la boca temblorosa y no pudiendo ocultar al mismo tiempo el rubor de sus mejillas. Phineas la veía desmoronarse en llanto, aunque con su experiencia esta era una buena señal que solo podía indicar algo bueno. Phineas solo alzó un poco más el muérdago y se limitó a decirle a su dulce amiga.

–Feliz navidad, Isabella.

–No tienes idea de lo mucho que me conmueve esto. Hace años que estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Phineas. Y hoy, vienes con el que podría ser el mejor regalo de esta navidad, quizás el mejor regalo de mi vida–. Isabella comenzó a caminar hacia él, y él comenzó a retroceder un poco.

–Hum, yo no sé si podría ser un buen novio. Sé que no se debe pensar mucho, pero no quiero hacer algo que termine por lastimarte. ¿Podríamos ser amigos… con una relación secreta a compartir?

Isabella se sentía confundida, pero no dejaba de temblar por lo lindo que había sido Phineas al mostrar el muérdago.

–Podemos comenzar desde aquí.

Phineas comenzó a avanzar hacia Isabella, con el muérdago en todo lo alto y el brazo derecho tratando de alcanzarla. Ella corrió a él abrazándolo y frotándole la espalda.

–Te amo.

–Te amo, Isabella.

Separándose un poco, los dos observaron el muérdago, acercándose aún con la mirada clavada en esa varita de magia navideña. Con el vaho de su aliento golpeando su cara como una neblina que arrastraba a lo desconocido, que tentaba a romper con lo hasta ese entonces impuesto. Los labios de la chica, aunque fríos por el tiempo, conservaban esa consistencia lisa, suave y deseable que recordaba de aquella vez. Un beso que se extendió eternidades en una tarde que cerraba con broche de oro blanco en forma de nieve, que cayendo del suelo firmaba un pacto de confidencialidad. No suficiente con unir sus labios, Phineas tiró el muérdago a sus espaldas y abarcó a Isabela, girando un poco para tenerla sumisa en un abrazo cruzado, inclinada y segura en los brazos de Phineas, sin estar este empinado. Sus labios, como seguidos por la inspiración, comenzaron a moverse un poco, atrapándose en una espiral que descendía hasta el suelo, terminando los dos por marearse de tantas experiencias.

Phineas necesitó terminarlo, pues su familia los esperaba a los dos en casa. Cuando comenzó a separarse ella se aferró más a él sin llegar a forzarlo. Se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, encogiendo sus hombros para no soltarlo nunca más. Esta clase de alteración de equilibrio los vino a tumbar en la nieve, siendo esta caída lo que los separó.

–Isabella, ¿estás bien?

–Mejor que nunca, Phineas –Isabella seguía aferrada a él, sin deseos de separarse nunca más de su amado pelirrojo–. Perdóname si me comporto como un oso koala en este momento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme entre nubes ahora mismo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Yo… no lo sé. Simplemente me di cuenta. Recapitulando nuestra historia debí haberme dado cuenta hace mucho, pero no soy bueno concentrándome en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Hace mucho que debiste haberme robado un beso o algo para darme cuenta.

–¿Lo habrías aceptado?

–Dependiendo de la ocasión, sí.

–Fui una tonta por no haber comenzado antes.

–No, no eres una tonta. Es solo que temías que esta, nuestra relación, terminara. Tenías miedo de que, al actuar de forma precipitada, nuestra hermosa y firme amistad terminara desmoronándose. Créeme, algo similar me sucedió a mí el día de hoy. Y es que me importas demasiado. Tanto que no me perdonaría arruinarlo por cualquier tontería injustificada.

–Me conoces tan bien, Phineas. Por eso te agradezco.

Phineas miraba a su casa, y pensaba que su familia aún los esperaba. Pensaba en las reacciones de cada uno de ellos ante una noticia de noviazgo. Su madre podría estar a favor, al igual que su padre. Ferb no cambiaría mucho, y Candace… no sabría decir.

–Isabella, deberíamos mantener esto entre nosotros, si no te molesta guardártelo.

–Descuida, Phineas. Puedo guardar nuestro secreto.

–Muy bien…

–Con una condición.

–¿Y esa sería…?

–¿Podemos estar a solas más seguido. Tengo mucho que quisiera hacer a tu lado, los dos… solos.

-Te lo prometo.

Por fin levantándose de la nieve, ambos se sacudieron y se miraron un momento con una sonrisa enamorada (de esas que se dibujan quebradizas u hondulantes). Phineas le ofreció la mano a Isabella, y ella se tomó del brazo sonriente. El verlo tan atento y amable solo para ella le hacía sentirse en la frontera de la realidad y tierra Phineas. Al tomar su mano, estaba segura que podría guardar el secreto de su relación bajo la mesa. Todo cuanto fuera necesario por estar con él.

.

.

.

Si les agradó el especial de navidad, comenten, recomienden, sigan nuestro trabajo hasta donde ustedes sientan es bueno continuar. Esto está lejos de terminar... bueno, la verdad no tengo idea. Nos leeremos pronto.


	6. Celebrando Navidad

-Vaya si fue una navidad increible para nosotros -dijo Kaede sentandose al costado de Kaito, que estaba frente al ordenador-. nuestra noche buena la pasamos celebrando los dos con amigos, al menos hasta las diez (hora de Occidente en México), cuando todos comenzaron a dejarnos para pasar el tiempo con sus familias.

-Despué sde eso, un gran festin privado (Nada sexual, pero si sensual) consistente en fresas con chocolate, algunas uvas y una manzana para dos.

-Y al día siguiente... los regalos. Uno de ellos no te permitió concentrarte en las historias pendientes.

-AC: Black Flag es un juego completo de mi tema preferido (después de los samurais).

-Si, claro. Es hora de actualizarnos. Hola, chicos y chicas que nos leen por este su canal de Fics preferido. Regresando para desearles un feliz año nuevo prospero y lleno de dichas y romance. Les traemos la continuación de este fic de Phineas y Ferb: Los recuerdos de los que fuimos privados. En este capítulo, la celebración o una parte de ella. Recuerden que si les agradó esta historia, esta parte de la misma y como se está desarrollando, si les gustaría ver algo así como que una relación entre cierta adolescente gótica y cierto británico fuera de lo común, si tienen alguna sugerencia o simplemente desean hacernos saber lo mucho que les gusta Phineas y Ferb pueden dejar un comentario acá abajo en la caja de comentarios. Si les agrada nuestro trabajo puedes seguirnos o también se les invita a revisar las otras historias contenidas en nuestra pagina aqui mismo en . este capítulo se llama:

Celebrando Navidad

Todavía no entraba en la casa, y Phineas estaba nervioso de que algo de lo ocurrido entre ellos llegara al conocimiento de su madre, el de su padre o incluso el de Candace. Ferb, quien a pesar de ser callado, no era un chico que ventilara la privacidad de nadie. Quizás él, y ahora Perry, serían los mejores confidentes de este su nuevo secreto, pero por algún motivo prefería dejarlo para él mismo. Era un secreto para ellos, tan privado como un calcetín, y tan lindo que el corazón se alegraba y bailaba con cierto ritmo latino. Era ella quien tocaba esa música rara que le hacía brincar y flotar en el aire. Él ya había flotado en el aire, en el espacio y en una dimensión onírica, y nada se parecía a esto. ¿Qué era esta nueva experiencia? Ya había sentido eso una vez, tiempo atrás en los cuarteles de la OSBA, pero fue tan fugaz y desapareció tan de repente que no había podido pensar, experimentarla… disfrutarla tanto como ahora.

Isabella estaba prendida a su brazo, tomándolo tan fuerte que podría decirse que no lo soltaría jamás. También frotaba su mejilla en el hombro del joven pelirrojo, encantada de lo que acababa de pasar. Todavía no se lo podía creer, un milagro de navidad, que salió tan de la nada como la nieve ese día. No quería preguntar el motivo, o las razones que le llevaron a actuar de esa manera. Solo podía revivir ese momento una y otra vez en su cabeza, con la misma intensidad con la que vivió en el primer momento. Esa parte de su historia podía sentirla tantas veces, que fue una eternidad llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, mirándose el uno al otro, ahora con una expresión de incertidumbre. Ambos pensaban que de verdad había que ocultar esta verdad, por lo menos hasta que fueran formalmente novios. Isabella soltó el brazo de Phineas, alisándose un poco el vestido, Mientras que Phineas trató con una gran bocanada de aire atenuar su bochorno sin ningún éxito. Isabella estaba igualmente nerviosa, y verlo sonrosado le provocaba el mismo tipo de color en el rostro, cerrando los ojos y tocándose las mejillas.

–No llegaremos a ningún lado tratando de ocultarlo –dijo Phineas notando las reacciones de Isabella.

–Sí, supongo que no podríamos hacerlo bien.

–Sobre todo por lo comunicativos que llegamos a ser y lo poco que ocultamos a otros. No guardamos secretos a nuestros amigos.

–Bueno, los secretos más simples son fáciles de ocultar, pero algo como esto…

–¿Crees que deberíamos contarles?

–Si… pero no inmediatamente. Es decir, no deberíamos simplemente decirles: "Señor y señora Flynn-Fletcher. He besado a su hijo y ahora nosotros estamos muy enamorados".

–¿Enserio?

La voz de una joven adolescente a sus espaldas hizo que los dos sintieran un microsismo recorrer el cuerpo. Al volver sus cabezas se encontraron con dos jóvenes, una menor que la otra, pero que compartían lazos de sangre: La mayor era Stacy Hirano, que estaba acompañada de su aún más joven hermana Ginger, amiga y compañera de tropa de Isabella. La relación que ambas, Isabella y Ginger, tenían causó que la primera sintiera aún más pena que si se enterase la familia de Phineas. Ginger era una chica comunicativa, lo que solo podía indicar que lo inevitable estuviera a punto de pasar. Ginger sacó su móvil y con una habilidad increíble comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto. No así, Stacy le arrebató el mismo justo a tiempo para evitar que este mensaje saliera de sus manos.

–¿Qué haces? Esto es privado.

–¡Pero mi tropa ha esperado algo así todo el tiempo! ¡Esto es tan épico que quiero compartirlo!

–Pero ellos no –Stacy miró a Phineas un tanto preocupado–. Lo siento, Phineas. No quisimos…

–Descuida, no es tu culpa. Nosotros no debimos platicarlo aquí afuera, en público como si quisiéramos que otros se enterasen.

–Entonces, ¿Son novios?

–No –dijo Isabella recuperando la realidad que perdiera con el beso–. Phineas… me regaló un beso bajo un muérdago. No es gran cosa…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué no es gran cosa?

–Phineas, agradezco que me hayas dirigido un momento tan lindo, pero creo que no deberíamos darle alas a esto. Es un beso, el momento más lindo de mi vida. No obstante, preferiría guardar mi felicidad para cuando pueda ordenar mi cabeza y entender qué fue lo que pasó. Además, no somos novios aún. No es tan importante.

–Debería ser importante –dijo Stacy–. Quiéranlo o no, ese pudo ser probablemente el primer beso, dirigido especialmente a una persona especial. No crean que quiero entrometerme… no más de lo que ya lo hice al menos, pero pienso que ustedes dos son una linda pareja.

–Te lo agradezco. Por eso y por lo de Perry.

–¿Qué pasa con Perry?

–No puedo decirlo, y tampoco tú puedes. Pero gracias.

Phineas tomó a Isabella de la mano una vez más, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada de su propia casa, dejando a sus espaldas a una Stacy que permanecía petrificada sobre sus rodillas temblorosas.

–Debe haber sido algo increíble para que te deje así.

–Demasiado para la gente normal.

.

La casa Flynn-Fletcher siempre ha sido cálida en estas épocas. Mientras al lado se adornó con tradición judía, aquí la navidad cobraba vida de una forma sutil y discreta. Si bien afuera había una plétora de adornos como los tradicionales Santa Claus con renos a tamaño real, un muñeco de nieve de tres metros, luces navideñas y bastones de caramelo falsos del tamaño de un adulto marcando el perímetro de la casa, adentro no había mucho adorno fuera de la corona en la puerta, algo de escarcha y luces en las esquinas de la casa. Había algunas fundas, carpetas tejidas y de más adornos alusivos, como en todas las casas suelen tener, y la mesa estaba soportando la carga de algunas delicias culinarias: en la mesa había ensalada de navidad, pastel de calabaza, pavo relleno, salseros con deliciosa salsa de arandanos, ensalada de patata y dos jarras de ponche de frutas. La cena de navidad estaba lista, dispuesta en una mesa más grande de la que solían usar en el comedor. Esto por que esperaban a una familia que había decidido compartir la mesa con ellos.

–¡Candace!

–¡Stacy! –Las dos amigas corrieron a abrazarse–. Llegaste temprano.

–Sí, mis padres están de viaje, atascados en Canadá por una tormenta de nieve. Tardarán un rato, así que decidimos unirnos a tu fiesta.

–Hace dos años nos pasó algo similar –dijo Lynda saludando de abrazo a Ginger y a Stacy–. Gracias al cielo pudimos llegar para celebrar.

–No creo que ellos puedan hacerlo. Gracias, señora Flynn, por habernos recibido a mí y a Ginger.

–Siempre estamos dispuestos a celebrar con otros. Pasen, les daré algo para picar.

Stacy miraba a su alrededor buscando a los chicos que entraron y de inmediato se escondieron. En su búsqueda, Perry apareció caminando hacia su tazón de comida. Al verlo recordó lo que dijera Phineas. Y lanzándole una mirada a Perry, él pareció comprenderlo. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

–Dime, Stacy. ¿Qué suelen hacer ustedes en navidad? –preguntó la señora Flynn.

–¿A qué se refiere con ustedes?

–Tu sabes, esta es la navidad más pluricultural que hemos tenido –dijo Candace sentándose a la mesa–. Tenemos Norteamericanos, británicos, mexico-judia y japon-americanas. Isabella Ya compartió con nosotros información sobre sus celebraciones en esta época del año, quisiéramos saber más de ti.

–Bueno, mi familia celebra navidad casi como cualquier norteamericano o americanizado actual. Quizás la única diferencia sea el alcohol presente para los adultos: licor de cereza en lugar de vino o sidra. Pero por lo general es lo mismo.

–Bueno, entonces espero no te haga tanta falta alguna tradición. No tanto como Isabella –La chica en cuestión recién entraba en la habitación tomando su asiento en la mesa.

–Yo digo que deben tranquilizarse un poco. Isabella ha celebrado navidad con los chicos en el pasado, incluso contra su religión.

–Lo sé. Pero su madre está fuera una temporada cuidando de la abuela de Isabella. Quisiera poder tener la oportunidad de que no se sienta tan diferente esta navidad.

–No tiene por qué –Phineas y Ferb entraban en el comedor con un equipo multimedia que se componía de cámara, televisión y micrófono ambiental–. Sabemos que Isabella extraña a la señora García-Shappiro. Es por eso que nos enlazamos vía satélite con ella en casa de la señora Shappiro.

–¡Hola, Isabella! –En la pantalla aparecieron tanto la madre como la abuela de Isabella, y de vez en cuando pasaban algunos animales mascotas (gatos, pericos, lo que se les ocurra (No ornitorrincos)).

–¡Mamá!

–¿De dónde sacaron ese equipo? –Preguntó Candace.

–Papá lo trajo.

–Le pedí varios favores a algunos de nuestros mejores amigos. Incluso Love Handel aportaron su micrófono ambiental. Dijeron que lo que fuera por nuestra familia. Fueron muy amables.

–¿Cómo te tratan tus anfitriones?

–De maravilla, la señora Flynn es una gran cocinera, el señor Fletcher un gran cuenta chistes y Phineas y Ferb son muy lindos (En especial Phineas) –Mientras pensaba esto, miraba directamente a Phineas, el que no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco–.

–Me alegra oir eso.

–Isabella, ya te mandé por paquetería tu regalo.

–¡Ya lo recibí, abuelita! ¡Tambien mandé el mio!

–Lo esperaré con ansias.

–Tal vez podamos disfrutar de una navidad así –dijo Phineas –Ustedes deben haber preparado algo para cenar allá. Solo pondremos la televisión cerca de la mesa y ya está.

–Suena a buena idea –dijo la señora García-Shappiro.

–Si tan solo pudieran hacer lo mismo con mis padres –Ginger revolvía un poco la ensalada de patata.

–Lo estamos intentando.

–Pero localizar a tus padres en un aeropuerto que solo espera la oportunidad para enviar a sus usuarios a casa en nochebuena suele ser un poco complicado –Las palabras de Ferb, aunque desalentadoras, eran sinceras.

–Sugiero comenzar esta celebración navideña con un brindis –El señor Fletcher se puso de pie elevando una copa de sidra. Phineas y Ferb se unieron al brindis con un poco de cerveza de raíz, y del otro lado del monitor las damas tomaban un vaso de agua para unirse de manera improvisada–.Por los grandes amigos que rondan nuestra familia, y por sus familias. Que todos encuentren la felicidad que merecen y desean. Por el amor, la felicidad y las manos que intervinieron en nuestro banquete. Paz en la tierra y a aquellos que aman a sus semejantes.

"Aman". Al mencionar esta palabra fue como si los dos jóvenes enamorados se llamaran el uno al otro. Mirándose de reojo parecían conversar con la mirada, declarándose el uno al otro la necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro. Su duelo de miradas no se interrumpía aún con la bebida, empinándose la cerveza de raíz hasta no verle el fondo. Y entre sonrisas, el grito de Feliz navidad, y Feliz Hanukka se hizo escuchar.

La fiesta fue impresionante. Aquellos quienes conocen a la familia saben que este sitio suele ser algo escandaloso y alegre en una fiesta. Y esta no sería la excepción. Quizás fue el día con menor número de invenciones usadas, pues la única fue descartada casi de inmediato por el mismo Phineas, pero seguía siendo un día al estilo Flynn-Fletcher. La música que emitía el estéreo era vivaz, poniendo a bailar a todos incluso sin estar presentes en la pista de baile. La tarde se volvió noche, y mientras muchos de los adultos tomaban asiento, los jóvenes se apoderaron de la pista de baile, formando parejas de baile que variaban, excepto por una de ellas. Phineas e Isabella, desde que diera inicio la celebración, no se despegaban por casi ningún motivo. Actuando así era más complicado guardar su secreto, sobre todo porque bien parecía que tuvieran fiebre. El simple recuerdo de ese momento (y del primer beso en Phineas) hacía que todo el tiempo estuvieran sonrojados. Incluso, preocupada por ambos, Linda le tomó la temperatura a cada uno, llegando a la conclusión de que no era fiebre. "Tal vez una leve reacción alérgica a algo que comieron" pensó la señora. "Algo de verdad está pasando aquí", pensó Candace por su parte; "¿Dónde habré guardado mi caña de pescar?" pensaba Ferb con voz profunda; "TRRRRRR" dijo Perry notando la cercanía de ambos.

–Creo que estamos levantando algunas sospechas menores –susurró Isabella al oído de Phineas.

–Deberíamos separarnos un momento. No sería bueno…

–Phineas, de verdad quiero gritar lo nuestro.

–¿Lo nuestro? –Phineas tomó a Isabella de la mano y la llevó a la cocina con cierto delirio de persecución–. No, no podemos hacer eso, Isabella.

–Por favor, Phineas. No me vendrás a decir que no es obvio. Sabes lo que siento por ti, lo sabes y no me lo puedes negar. Creo que sientes lo mismo, con lo que yo gritaría extasiada.

–¿No te parece que…?

–Me parece que no podremos vivir mucho tiempo ocultando secretos, mucho menos cuando cada vez que te veo recuerdo ese grandioso y mágico momento en que tus labios me hicieron la chica más feliz del mundo. Es increíble que no pienses en nosotros ahora que esto sucedió.

–¿Crees que no estoy pensando en nosotros? De verdad lo hago. Si les decimos lo que ha ocurrido, no nos permitirán dormir juntos esta noche…

–¿Qué?

–Quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, pero a solas. Y tu habitación es, por ahora, la única oportunidad que tengo por ahora. Si se sabe que tengo cierta relación contigo, eso no pasará.

–¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo en mi habitación? ¿Es por eso que quieres conservar el secreto de lo nuestro?

–Por supuesto, Isabella. Es difícil, lo sé. Pero intenta portarte relativamente normal.

–Eso será un poco difícil. Pero lo intentaré…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió rechinando, provocando que Phineas e Isabella se separaran un instante. Al no ver que nadie entrase, volvieron su mirada al suelo, viendo a Perry acercarse a su plato de agua.

–Perry, nos asustaste –dijo Isabella.

–Solo quiere agua. Espera, pequeño, te daré de beber.

–Hazlo. Y, lo siento.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, me gustó el Phineas atento y cariñoso. Creí que lo perdería al guardar el secreto. Pero ahora me doy cuenta… que de verdad piensas en nosotros.

–Isabella. Hasta el día de hoy hace unas horas eras mi mejor amiga. No quiero que esa amistad se rompa, pero quiero experimentar más. Y solo puedo contemplar experimentar una relación más seria contigo, y con nadie más. No soy… un sentimental, ni un detallista. Nunca puse la suficiente atención para darme cuenta del amor y el cariño que me profesabas. Con el tiempo, solo fui cayendo en cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

–Perdí esperanzas, y decidí continuar tal como siempre estuvimos.

–Lamento si te hice perder confianza, esperanza, o… no sé qué más podrías perder por mis…

Isabella no se hizo esperar, y desesperada por el pasado volvió a besar a Phineas, que mirando alrededor para que nadie les estuviera viendo centró su mirada en Perry, que sorprendido dejó caer el agua de su boca. Phineas se ciñó el cuerpo de Isabella en un abrazo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Isabella terminara ese, su segundo beso.

–Te amo, Phineas.

–Yo… no estoy… Te… –Abrazándola más, lo supo. Esa sensación que naciera en los cuarteles de la OSBA, en un momento de ira desenfrenada… solo era la antesala de una verdad que ambos sabían muy bien.

Isabella soltó a Phineas un momento, acariciándole la mejilla comenzó a salir de la cocina, dejando a Phineas soñando en Isabellalandia por instantes. Phineas fue deslizándose por la puerta hasta por fin tocar el suelo, abrazándose de piernas pasando al modo pensativo. No mucho después le alcanzó su amigo palmípedo, gruñéndole un poco tratando de conservar su imagen de mascota.

–Tal vez pienses que es un poco pronto. Hace menos de un mes que pasó lo de la embajada rusa, y ya estoy camino a una relación con la que siempre, SIEMPRE fue mi mejor amiga. Yo sé lo que ocurrió ese día, pero ella no. No me gusta esta situación.

–TRRRRR

–Sin mi invento puesto supondré que eso es un "Tranquilízate, tómalo tal como es ahora". Si no es así, así lo tomaré –Un abrazo a su amigo y una ligera caricia en la cabeza que le revolvió el pelaje un poco–. Muy pocos son los que tienen la fortuna de contar con un ornitorrinco de mascota. Es increíble que a nosotros nos tocara uno tan listo como tú. Feliz Navidad, Perry.


	7. A solas

-Y la pregunta de hoy: ¿Por qué tardé tanto tiempo en subir "celebrando navidad" y tan poco tiempo en subir este episodio? Bueno, es por un pequeño fenomeno literario llamado "Sindrome del frenesí del escritor". Este sindrome afecta principalmente la parte del cerebro que estimula la imaginación y la creatividad, pudiendo así obtener una descarga continua de ideas para plasmar tanto en el papel como en la computadora. Otros efectos son la sobreexcitacion sexual y el deseo de comerse a besos a la mujer más cercana a él.

-¿Que pasó con esa parte del Sindrome? -Preguntó Kaede.

-Todavía está activa.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera, Kaito! ¡Octavio, por favor! -Kaito le tomó los brazos y la acercó cara a cara hacia él, mirandola con ojos de seduccion, tan profundos como el hoyo de Mel.

-Me encanta que me llames por mi nombre.

A solas.

Si bien la fiesta era bastante divertida, no era eterna, y mucho menos en noche buena. Las condiciones para que se apareciera Santa Claus en cualquier casa involucra la ausencia de actividad consciente no Onírica en la casa de cualquier prospecto… Dios, no puedo alargar esto. Digamos que el sueño fue apoderándose de la mayoría de los invitados. Por instantes muchos de los invitados consideraron dormir en esa casa, y de esta forma, los planes de Phineas e Isabella se caían en pedazos. Sin embargo, la idea se terminó cuando a casa de los Flynn-Fletcher llegó la familia de Stacy y Ginger, para recogerlas poco antes de terminar la fiesta. Como buenos anfitriones, los amos de la casa les invitaron a cenar y celebrar al menos una hora. El cansancio venció pronto a Ginger, y Ferb se había retirado ya hace rato para recostarse. A la partida de la Familia Hirano, Quedaron despiertos Phineas, Candace, Isabella y los padres de estos dos hermanos. Los dos más jóvenes estaban sentados en un sofá, rodeados de un cobertor para el frío con una taza de chocolate cada uno, disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad. Eso sí, cada uno al extremo del sillón, como no queriendo despertar sospechas.

–Bueno, una gran fiesta. Espero que pronto sea navidad, no puedo esperar a ver lo que me regalaron.

–Chicos, su padre y yo nos retiraremos a dormir.

–¿No dormiremos en casa de Isabella esta vez?

–No, hijo. Estoy algo cansada y quiero pasar la nochebuena con tu padre. Si quieren pueden ir y dormir allá.

–Descuide, señora Flynn. Pasaré la noche aquí, en la habitación para invitados.

–De acuerdo –Linda se acercó a ellos, los abrazó y les dio un beso en la frente a los tres–. Feliz navidad, tesoros. Los veremos por la mañana.

Mientras Linda se iba, Candace veía a Isabella sentada en el sofá de la casa, con Phineas al otro lado del sofá muy concentrado en la ventana que daba al exterior. Ignorante de la situación, ella se acercó a Isabella pretendiendo estar oculta, y llamándole la atención le susurró con cuidado de que Phineas no escuchara.

–Isabella, esta es tu oportunidad para declararte a Phineas. Esta tranquilo, sin concentrarse en nada.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿Cómo que "de qué estoy hablando"? ¡Ponte atenta, niña! Phineas esta en neutral, una de las pocas oportunidades para intentarlo una vez más.

–¡Oh, sí! Tienes razón. Lo intentaré.

–Bien, mañana me cuentas.

Candace se levantó, se acercó a su hermano menor y lo abrazó por la espalda, deseándole una feliz Navidad mientras este le aceptaba el abrazo. Poco después, Candace salio de la habitación, comenzando a subir las escaleras no sin antes husmear un poco. Isabella sabía que la estaban viendo, por lo que trató de comportarse un poco como Candace quería, acercándose a pequeños saltitos hacia Phineas, lo que hizo que Candace se sintiera escuchada. Una vez satisfecha, se fue a la cama, susurrando su deseo de que en la mañana siguiente los dos estuviesen por fin juntos.

Una vez se escuchó la puerta de Candace cerrarse, los dos se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad. Phineas abrió su cobertor sentándose de espaldas al apoya brazos del sillón. Isabella se levantó con el cobertor en su espalda, la taza de chocolate en las manos y una sonrisa bastante grande en la cara. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, acurrucándose en el espacio que Phineas dejó para recibirla. Ahora estaba más que encantada, calientita entre los brazos de Phineas y su chocolate caliente en manos. Tenía cuidado de no derramarlo por ningún motivo, pues dejarlo caer era de peligro para ambos. Respaldó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo de tal modo que él reposaba su mentón suavemente sobre la cabeza de ella, usó el cobertor de ella para cubrirla del frio estacional, y una vez terminado de cubrirla, le abarcó con sus brazos lo mejor que pudo.

–Hace mucho que quise que esto dejara de ser un sueño –Isabella dejó el chocolate en una mesa de noche, y extrajo el muérdago que le regalase Phineas ese día.

–¿Cómo se siente, Isabella? ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorada por tanto.

–Tan cálido, tan lindo, tan… tan increíble. Ser amada es tan tranquilizante e inspirador como creí que sería. ¿Y tú, Phineas? ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?

–Es… diferente de lo que he experimentado antes. Me siento ansioso y nervioso. Apenas puedo soportar mirarte a los ojos… sin sentir que el corazón se acelera. Sin embargo, me agrada. Nunca me he sentido tan en el aire, y eso que he estado en el aire antes.

–¿Cuándo fue?

–Bueno, cuando la montaña rusa, dos veces;…

–¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me gustabas tanto?

–¡Oh! Bueno… no podría marcar un inicio. A decir verdad… creo que siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo intenté. Es decir, siempre estuve tan centrado en mis inventos, que no me puse a pensar en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Sabía que me querías, pero no fue hasta hoy que, tratando de hacerte un regalo, me arriesgué a intentar algo que, yo supuse, te gustaría.

–¿Estuviste haciendo un regalo para mí?

–Bueno, sí. Pero es un regalo estúpido que solo vendría a ofenderte o lastimarte.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Bueno, era un marco digital para las fotografías de tu abuela. De un lado se mostraban en secuencia desvanecente las fotografías de tu abuela, y del otro las tuyas. Tenía un generador de electricidad que daba la posibilidad de no cambiar jamás de baterías, y como detalle personal reproducía música de violín al tacto.

–¿Todavía lo tienes?

–No. Candace me aseguró que eso era como decirte: "deshazte de las fotografías que te dio tu abuela, que esto es mejor". Creí que te ofendería y lo destruí.

–Phineas, nada de lo que has hecho me ha ofendido realmente.

–¿Es en serio? El viaje a Paris podría ser algo que pudiera haberte causado molestias de sobremanera.

–¡¿Estas consciente de lo que pasé en Paris?! –Isabella se veía molesta.

–Es como le dije a Ferb, un chico, una chica en la ciudad del amor… el romance surgiría. Es solo que… tenía poco tiempo, y pocas ideas. Yo no podía detenerme. Con duras penas llegamos a tiempo ese día… no quería…

–¡No querías perder contra Buford! ¡No querías pasar el verano sin hacer nada asombroso! ¡Preferiste tus inventos antes que ofender a tu mejor amiga, la chica que estaba enamorada de ti desde muy joven!

–Bueno, no lo pensaba así de esa manera en especial, pero… supongo que es así realmente. Lo siento, isabella. No tengo perdón por haber dejado que eso sucediera. Te prometo que buscaré la forma de compensártelo.

Isabella veía la cara de un Phineas arrepentido. Verlo con cara de "Tlacuache aplastado" le hizo sentirse mal, compartiendo la tristeza con él, y perdiendo su entereza. Se volvió a respaldar en él recordando lo de esa tarde en el traspatio de su casa.

–Ya lo hiciste, Phineas. Ese regalo fue suficiente para ponerlo como el mejor regalo de esta y otras navidades –Isabella tomó entre manos el broche que le diera su abuela, pegado en la camisa que usaba ese día–. Incluso por encima de este hermoso broche de plata.

–Ella te da siempre tres regalos. ¿Es por lo de Hanukka?

–Comúnmente son siete días de regalos –A Isabella le venía a la cabeza una idea que por cierto disfrutaría–. Tal vez me puedas dar un regalo más, quizás uno tan bueno o mejor que el de esta tarde.

El que ella e pidiera un beso, sin que le dijera lo que quería exactamente, y la forma en la que se lo pidió hicieron que Phineas sintiera con crecer la lindura que tanto tomaba en cuenta de Isabella. No hicieron falta palabras, Phineas cerró los ojos acercándose a besar a Isabella, motivándola a cerrar los ojos para recibir su tercer beso ese día, un beso navideño que pondría fin a un gran día: la mejor navidad para ambos.

La mañana siguiente la familia se levantó temprano, corriendo todos a la sala donde estaba el árbol navideño para revisar los regalos que Santa Claus les brindara a cada uno por su buena conducta. Ferb y Candace fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos de cerca por sus padres. Bajaron las escaleras con prisa, deteniéndose cerca del sofá, donde dos jóvenes enamorados dormían sin percatarse de que les observaban. Él estaba recostado con la cabeza apoyada en el apoyamanos del sillón, abrazando a su amada que usaba su pecho para reposar su cabeza, ambos cubiertos por los dos cobertores. Aún vestían la ropa con la que asistieron a la fiesta en la casa, como si se hubiesen quedado dormidos poco después de que esta terminase.

Candace estaba eufórica, ahogando un grito de esta misma intensidad para no despertarlos, mientras Ferb desaparecía de la habitación con una mirada neutral (la misma de siempre). Pronto llegaron los padres del pelirrojo, contemplando la imagen tan tierna que se dibujaba delante de ellos.

–¡Oww! ¡Intentaron ocultarlo tanto el día de ayer, que me parece tierno que se descubran así! –Dijo Lawrece Fletcher–. Phineas ha crecido demasiado, pero sigue siendo muy joven para entender lo que hace.

–¡Oh, Lawrence! ¡Trae la cámara! –dijo Linda con un tono dulce y emotivo–. ¡Quisiera poder entregarle esta imagen a Phineas cuando esté consciente!

–Enseguida vuelvo.

–¿Por qué no tomaron fotos de mí y Jeremi cuando comenzamos a salir?

–Cielo, tenemos fotos de tu relación, cientos de fotos. Es solo que tienes una pésima suerte para las fotografías –Linda le mostró una de las fotografías que tomó de ellos, mostrando un rostro desfigurado de Candace por un mal momento de captura–. Como puedes ver, no puedo mostrártelas.

–Sí, ya había pasado por esto antes.

–Aquí está la cámara.

–¡Dámela! ¡Conservaré esta imagen en mi corazón y el álbum familiar.

Enfocando con su propio talento artístico para la fotografía, Linda Flynn tomó varias fotografías cuidadosamente para no despertarlos. Sin embargo, fue la misma Isabella la que decidió que era una buena hora para despertar, sintiendo aún el pecho de su amado como un apoyo para su mejilla, la mejor almohada de todas, con una melodía palpitante que invitaba a dormir un rato más. Se fue acurrucando más en su pecho, sintiendo como los brazos de él se cerraban a su alrededor. Sonrió un poco al sentirse tan querida. Abrió un poco los ojos recibiendo la luz de la mañana, que más bien parecía ser un resplandor fugaz que la cegó por instantes. Esta luz fuerte era el flash de la cámara fotográfica, que además de la luz emitía un ligero sonido de obturador digital, lo que le indicó a Isabella que no estaban solos.

Esta noticia tuvo una reacción al tomar el cobertor y cubrirse con él completamente. Rodolfo, el reno de la nariz roja, jamás podría imitar ni el color ni la intensidad del rojo que se dibujó en el rostro de la niña latina.

–No, no, no. No pudimos guardar el secreto tan siquiera 24 horas. Piensa Isabella, ¿Qué puedo hacer para salir de esta?

–No creo que podamos hacer nada –La voz de Phineas se escuchaba afuera. Isabela se quitó el cobertor de la cabeza para encontrarse debajo del segundo cobertor, topándose nariz con nariz contra Phineas–. No creo que podamos seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo.

–Salgan con las manos alrededor del otro, los tenemos rodeados y tenemos evidencia de su situación actual.

–¿Qué hacemos, Phineas?

–No lo sé, improvisar algo.

–¡Hecho!

Isabella corrió el segundo cobertor, encontrándose con la familia de Phineas reunida alrededor del sillón con una sonrisa por lo general pintada en sus rostros. Los dos tomaron asiento mientras trataban de explicarse.

–Escuchen, podemos explicarlo.

–¡Oh, no hay razón para hacerlo! –dijo Lawrence abrazándose a su esposa.

–Ayer los vimos nerviosos, nada más evidente que su sonrojo para saber que ocultaban algo –Linda se acercó a Isabella acariciándole un poco el pelo–. Pero no creí que se tratara de esto. ¿Por qué no querían contarnos de esto?

–Bueno… –Phineas se rascaba la cabeza pensando en una razón que dar–. La verdad es que no sabíamos cómo decirles. Isabela y yo… yo… La amo, madre.

Isabella sintió que las palabras de Phineas llegaban a lo más profundo de su corazón, estallando de gozo por dentro mientras los colores le subían a la cabeza.

–Lo sé, tesoro. Y pienso que ya era hora de que ustedes dos cambiaran su relación de amistad por una un poco más linda y privada.

–¿No es complicado siendo ella judía? –Preguntó Candace.

–En lo absoluto. Muchos matrimonios mixtos, que quiere decir de dos diferentes creencias, logran vivir en armonía con sus religiones. Incluso siendo tan contrarios como el budismo y el catolicismo.

–Además, ¿Quién está hablando de casarse? –Dijo Isabella abrazando a Phineas–. Así fuera una unión de libertad absoluta, mientras esté con él, no me hará falta nada.

La escena se interrumpió con la aparición del primer regalo de Phineas, recogido del suelo donde cayera durante la noche anterior. Solo que este se apareció pendiendo de una caña de pescar de bambú, portada con suficiente maestría y astucia por Ferb, aprovechando el momento para motivarlos a expresar su amor.

–Ferb, eres un chico listo.

–Bueno, no te quedes allí. ¡Bésala!

Phineas no lo pensó mucho, y tomándola de las mejillas la besó, allí frente a toda su familia, con una ternura tal que motivó a su madre a tomar más fotografías… toda una sesion de fotografía del beso de su hijo con la hija de su mejor amiga. Mientras los segundos pasaban, una chica comenzaba a desesperarse por la cercanía de ella al objeto de su deseo. y no pudiendo esperar más, puso fín a esta sesión romantica.

–Sisisi, ya vimos el regalo de Isabella y Phineas. ¡Ahora, si no les molesta, hay una caja esperándome debajo del árbol que tiene mi nombre!

.

.

.

-Si el fic les gustó, informenlo, comenten, sugieran, sigan nuestro trabajo futuro y pasado. Recomienden la lectura y conseguiremos llegar a nuestra meta: tiempo de lectura para quienes aman el romance.

SPOILER: Un nuevo miembro llegará a la pandilla de Phineas y Ferb, alguien que no esperaban aquí.

-Hola, Ferb. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡¿ESTAS IMITANDOME?!


End file.
